Enjoy the Silence
by Madzilla1010
Summary: Words are meaningless. Words hurt people. When one says nothing, no one can be harmed. Raven layed there with Red-X, "I " she began before she was cut off by X. "Enjoy the Silence." He said simply. DISCONTINUED.
1. Bombshells

Enjoy the Silence

Disclamer: I swear on my life that I do not own the Teen Titans.

Please Enjoy you guys!

____________

Chapter One: Bombshells 

The black haired boy began breathing heavily as his kicks and punches were repeatedly dodged and blocked. His body became tired and he grew careless, leaving enough of an opening for the mysterious figure in black to knock him into the floor with a well placed kick to the chest.

The skull mask came into the boy's view as he lay on the floor; the eyes behind the mask taunted him. The figure above him was positioned so that his weight was centered on the balls of his feet; his crouch was tense, ready to move out of the way if needed.

"You've gotten lazy, kid." He mocked, shaking his head incredulously. The suit he had stolen years ago from the teen 'hero' below him felt like it was made specifically for the thief that now had possession of it. The voice synthesizer built in the mask that hid his identity, left an air of mystery around the man known as Red-X.

"What do you want, X?" Robin asked jumping into a fighting stance, but before being able to throw a punch Red-X back-sprung away from him.

"Robin, you would think by now you would know that I never answer any of your questions straight forward." Red-X replied, crossing his masculine arms over his toned torso.

Robin sneered at X's answer as his friends began pulling themselves from the wreckage of the warehouse. They positioned themselves behind their leader or as X liked to call him their 'dictator'.

"It's been, what, about two years since our last play date, hasn't it Titans?" Red-X mused aloud, taking in the drastic changes in the appearances of each of the Titans.

The last time Red-X was in Jump City, Beast Boy looked like a lanky ten-year old who was just starting to hit adolescence. Now, his shoulders were broader and larger and he was about six inches taller.

Starfire was still had an alien (literally) beauty about her. Though, she did seem less distracted by the Earthly objects around her. She didn't her usual naive look on her face like she used to.

The half-robot/half-man Cyborg had new mechanics and objects that were attached to his human body. In a one word description, he had upgraded.

Robin looked like more of an asshole than he used to be. The cold seriousness of his face reminded X of an accountant or a lawyer. X hated both lawyers and accountants; they had both tried to rob Red-X of his money.

The dark and subtle beauty of the half-demon had always captivated him but now it was if he could stand in lines lasting miles just to get a glimpse at her. Her hair had grown much longer than it used to be with her blunt cut, it was cut at her lower back and she had bangs that drifted to her collarbone. Her wide amethyst eyes made him feel like she was questioning his soul with every glance.

Raven.

Her named seem to sum up ever glorious thing about her whether it is about her hair or something deeper like her soul. The word was Raven; elegant, dark, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, etcetera.

"Not long enough." Robin had finally said after moments of silence.

"You should learn to enjoy the silence, Robin. Words can only do harm in certain situations and you just harmed my feelings. I had been really looking forward to seeing all of you after all of these years. Especially you Gorgeous." X said smoothly, he had already taken what he had come to the Wayne Industries warehouse to get (xynothium), but he enjoyed toying with Robin's mind.

That put Robin over the edge.

"Don't you dare talk to Starfire like that, you pervert!" Robin yelled, his grip on his bo-staff tightened.

Red-X smirked behind his mask. "Who said I was talking about Starfire?"

The Titans' jaws dropped.

"Well, with the bombshell I just drooped, I'll be going." Red-x said with an amused chuckle, nobody moved to stop him, but a shocked voice spoke up.

* * *

Please read and review!

Love you guys,

Madzilla1010


	2. Comical Idea

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, I honestly didn't even believe that anybody would even glance at the title. It seriously means a lot to me!

**P.S. I don't own the Teen Titans. **

Love you,

Madzilla

Chapter two: Comical Idea

Red-X was crouched in the window, which he had planned from the beginning of the fight that it was going to be his escape route, when he heard the emotionless voice. He sat posed on the window sill for a moment.

"What do you want with the equipment you stole?" Raven asked from beneath the shadows of her hood.

"It'll help me in the future." He answered vaguely before pressing a button on his utility belt and fading away in a blur of red.

The weight of his words was still existent in the crisp air of the autumn night. Raven whirled around and directed her attention to the floor so her team mates couldn't see the sudden blush that was creeping up to her pale cheeks.

"I'll meet you guys back at the Tower." She said no emotion _evident_ in her voice as her figure began to glow the darkest of ebony's and slowly melt into the cement, teleporting herself to Titan's Tower bombard her with a ridiculous amount of questions.

Cyborg was the first to speak after she left. He coughed awkwardly, furiously thinking of the right words to say. "Well, that was… different." He said, sighing heavily. He knew it was going to be a really long and sucky night for his 'little sister'.

…

Raven had teleported to her room. The darkness instantly surrounded her as she grabbed as she used her telekinetic powers to gather candles and chalk. The enchanted mirror that allowed her to look into her own mind was carefully placed on her lap as she drew a circle around her; it was about three feet in diameter. The elaborate setting was perfect after a few moments of preparing it. She slowly closed her eyes and the candles of different smells, colors, and heights were lit immediately.

The glow of the candles was battling with the darkness that seemed to crawl towards Raven; her demon nature had always attracted the shadows. She started chanting her mantra over and over again until she began to escape the reality around her. Her body floated off the ground although she still maintained her position. Her hair began flapping lightly in the still air and the chakra on her forehead started glowing dimly.

She was almost at peace with her mind, that was, until Robin barged into her room. She gritted her teeth hoping that he would see she was busy and leave her alone.

"Hey, what the hell was that back there?" He asked rudely, narrowing his masked eyes at her.

"To what are you referring to?" Raven asked trying her best to ignore his intrusion. Unable to overlook his interruption, she sighed as she opened her eyes and placed her feet on the ground.

"You know damn good and well what I'm referring to!" Robin was seething by now, a vein protruded intensely from his temple.

Raven raised a slender eyebrow. "I really don't Robin. You want to know why? Because every time Red-X flirted with Starfire you didn't come to her room breaking down her door, asking stupid questions for what X did. Now, are you going to leave or do I have force you out?" She scoffed at the leader of the team.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, love." Robin whispered to himself, to low for Raven to hear. He left the room with his shoulders tense.

Raven stood there not saying anything. She left her room abruptly, the door closing behind her with a hiss. The candle flames diminished as she left, grey smoke was rising from the wicks.

The man in black stood on the window sill for a moment, his arms crossed leaning against the thick strip of wall in-between the crisp air of the night and the controlled temperature of the room. He jumped stealthily into the demoness's room, the black spandex moving with his lithe body.

As he explored he touched everything, committing her dwelling to his memory. He reached the bookshelf and his eyes began skimming across the spines of the massive amount of books. The bookshelf spanned across the whole left wall, poetry to history, alchemy to chemistry. Red-X couldn't even read some of the titles they were in foreign languages he hadn't even heard of.

Suddenly the master thief his next target was going to be. He smiled at the comical idea. Red-X was going to visit the library. The door opened with a soft hiss as Raven entered the room. Red-X was already in a dark corner of the room, hidden from Raven's view.

Raven had walked over to the bookcase and ran her index finger over a few spines. X began to wonder what her long, pale finger would feel like if she ran it across his bare chest the way she was running it down the books' spines. Red-X shivered at the thought, he was tempted to stand up and go to her, but he restrained himself.

'_No, now is not the right time.'_ He argued with himself.

She selected a rather thick and worn book. Red-X strained his eyes to read the title and smiled when he was able to read it.

_Robin Hood by Howard Pyle_

She left the room with her book and the cup tea she had brought in earlier and Red-X returned to the book shelf. He look at the books and made a few mental notes before teleporting out of the building.


	3. Shhh! It

Wow, you guys rule I didn't expect to get so many good comments! I have a question for you, should Red-X wear boxers or briefs?

**P.S. I don't own the Teen Titans**

Love you always,

Madzilla

Chapter 3: Shhh! It's a library!

Raven plopped down on the expensive leather sofa with Robin Hood in her hands and a cup of herbal tea on the end table beside her. This would be her eleventh time reading it, she didn't know what she liked most about the book; the thief Robin Hood with all his daring, chivalrous might or the romance, she wasn't quiet sure.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch next to her with game controllers in their hands. Cyborg suddenly paused the game and gave Raven a hug and Beast Boy soon followed suit. She didn't cringe from the contact like she used but she was still confused by their sudden actions.

"What was that for?" She asked, staring at them. They shrugged before answering.

"Well, we figured Robin probably yelled your ear off earlier so we wanted to make you feel better." Beast Boy replied grinning.

"Yeah, Boy Wonder has been a real ass lately." Cyborg agreed, for no apparent reason he smirked. "So Red-X is crushing on you, huh?" His asked cheekily, wiggling his eyebrows at his clever innuendo. Raven hit him with a pillow and he jumped away trying to avoid the abuse.

"Oh, shut up. You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood right now." Raven had gotten over everything since yesterday, putting it in her past ready to start anew.

She gazed out the window at the sun reflecting off the calm water of the Pacific Ocean, she breathed in and out, enjoying the calming moment. And then it was ruined as the flashing red lights and sirens disturbed the peaceful serenity.

Starfire ran over to the main computer. "Friends, it is Red-X he was spotted at the Jump City … Public Library?" She said confusion in her voice; she looked down at the screen once more making sure she hadn't made a mistake.

"Alright, let's go!" Robin said punching a fist in his other palm, looking forward to getting revenge against X. "Raven, do you think you can teleport us?" He asked uncertainly, still thinking she was affected by what had happened between them the day before.

"Yes." She replied stiffly, her eyes began to glow a bright ivory energy. She chanted, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Her soul came out of her pores in the shape of an ebony raven lace with white energy around the edges. She brought her body and the rest of the Titan's into her entry portal in the ebony form.

The darkness of the wormhole was unbearable for anyone, excluding herself, for more than thirty seconds. It was wet and cold in the vast dimension shortcut, when Raven instinctually knew they were there she forced an exit out of the vast expansion of the wormhole.

Once they were on the marble steps of the library they rested to take a deep breath. Beast Boy hungrily stared at the sun the darkness had always been able to scare the living daylights out of him, literally. The wormhole sucked the joy and cheerfulness out of him every time the team used them. He couldn't even attempt to understand how Raven could bear it without flinching.

After the team composed themselves enough they ran up the stairs swiftly and burst through the double doors almost falling over themselves when they saw X.

Red-X was whistling a tune to himself while he held about seven books in one hand and his other hand was fumbling around in his grey utility belt for something. When he finally found it he pulled out a leather wallet, glancing up he noticed for the first time that the Titans were there.

"Crap! I was really hoping I was going to be able to surprise you guys!" Red-X said as he stepped up to the cash register, the lady behind the counter was shaking as she recognized Red-X. He slowly, carefully placed the stack of books on the counter and the woman began scanning them, keeping a weary eye on X.

"T-that w-w-will be s-seventy-six dollars and eighty c-c-cents." She stuttered fear evident in her voice. X pulled out one brusque bill out of his wallet and set it cautiously on the counter. "Keep the change," he muttered to her. She nodded placed the bill in the register and ran quickly out of the building.

The Titans stared dumbfounded at the bizarre scene before them. Red-X buying something? The idea was insane at best!

"X, what are you doing?" Robin asked staring blankly at the thief.

"I'm buying you presents, I haven't seen you in so long and I knew you wouldn't accept them if I had stolen them, so here we are, but first let me finish the finishing touches." He spun around and darted his hand in a narrow pouch strapped to his thigh and darted back before the Titans could clearly see what he had pulled out.

He turned around and began placing the books in each Titan's hand, lingering when he placed the three books he had gotten Raven in her hand, much to Robin's chagrin.

"Well, are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to look at your books?" Red-X asked, folding his arms across his chest, the tight spandex stretched around his muscles and Raven had a hard time tearing her eyes away.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled, his voice cracking in excitement as he read the title: _101_ _Mythical Beasts_.

"Booya!" Cyborg exclaimed his one human eye bugging out of his head when he read the title: _Quantum Physics and how they can help you become a better Mechanic._

"This is glorious, thank you!" Starfire squealed, jumping up and down at the title: _Earth: The Great Culture._

"Humph." Robin grunted as he glanced curiously at the title: _Karate Class 101._

Red-X waited anxiously for Raven's reaction. He had gotten her three books while the others just got one. He watched her expressionless face light up when she read the titles:_ Phantom of the Opera, The Hunchback of Notre Dome, and Robin Hood._

And then she smiled. Oh, God it put tears in his eyes it was so beautiful. That small, rare smile set his blood on fire; it sent his heartbeat into overdrive. X's suit was sticking uncomfortably to him as sweat dripped from every pore with his anticipation.

"Do you like them?" Red-X asked softly, his question was intended for Raven, but Beast Boy began to answer.

"I-," he began but he was soon cut-off by Starfire shushing him.

The library had cleared out by now, probably anticipating a fight between the Titan's and X.

"Do you like them," he repeated coming closer to her. Five feet away.

"Yes." Raven breathed the word, running her finger tips across the titles. She looked up at him; the top of her head barely came up to his shoulder. "How did you know?" Raven asked in a whisper, looking at his face through the mask.

He ignored the question. "Look inside the cover of each book." He said airily, inching closer to her. Four feet away.

She opened the cover of the Phantom of the Opera first; the order he had placed them in her hands.

In the front cover was an orchid.

"Orchids mean 'delicate beauty'." He whispered, he moved closer to her. Three feet away, reaching distance.

She shifted the books in her hand so that the next book was on top. The Hunchback of Notre Dome was now on top of the pile, she eagerly flipped open the cover her eyes shining like amethyst jewels. The flower inside of it was a red tulip.

"Red tulips mean 'declaration of love'." He said as quietly as before, stepping a foot closer to her. Two feet away. Both of their breathing increased with anticipation, they were still in sync with one another.

Once again she shifted the book to the bottom.

The last book was Robin Hood.

Raven slowly opened the cover and then she gazed at the beautiful blood red rose that rested in the middle of the page elegantly.

"Red roses mean 'passionate love'." He said deathly quiet, he closed the space between them, and their chests were nearly touching now.

Red-X slowly looked around at the other Titans; Robin was as red as a beet. His fists were clenched in anger. Red-X ignored him and looked back to Raven, the dark beauty.

Red-X raised a hesitant hand to his mask, he began to slowly inch it up.

Almost to his chin…

"Hiya!" Robin yelled as he kicked X in the back of his head. He was immediately knocked unconscious and the force of the blow sending him into Raven's arms.

"Man, what the fuck is the matter with you?" Cyborg yelled at Robin as he grabbed a fist full of Robin's vest bringing his small face up to Cyborg's intimidating one.

"X, wake up." Raven said, trying to keep X's large body from sinking to the floor.

"Uggghhh…" He groaned, his head began lolling to the side.

"Come on! Now's our chance to see his face!" Robin growled, trying to reach around Cyborg to rip off X's mask.

"Do you have any morals? Any shame?" Raven asked shaking her head, "We obviously made the wrong decision making you our leader." Raven stood there shaking her head at him, along with the other Titan's who gave him disappointed looks. She teleported with the rest of the Titans and Red-X, leaving Robin to walk home.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. I'm Confused

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in while I've been a little busy lately. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys are still interested. Please enjoy the story! **I don't own anything!**

Love,

Madzilla

* * *

Chapter 4: "I'm Confused."

Everyone let out a gasp as they were teleported to the infirmary at Titan's tower. Raven placed X on the plain twin bed near the monitors. She kept a level head as the Titan's fussed around her.

"Raven do you want me to stay here and help you with X; I mean you never know if he's faking." Cyborg said an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll be fine," Raven assured him, her hood shadowing her face as she looked at him.

"Alright, if you say so." Cyborg said uncertainly. He left with Beast Boy and Starfire to the common room.

Raven looked at Red-X on the bed; she walked over to him and began prodding his head, looking for a bump or any reaction to her touch.

"Boo!" He exclaimed, rising up from his motionless state on the bed. Raven jumped back her eyes widening in surprise. She raised her hands; they were glowing in a black aura displaying her powers to X.

X held his hands up in surrender. "Easy Sunshine, I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. Thank God, we are finally alone." He sighed contently and hopped down from the bed, leaning against the railing.

Raven was frustrated. "I'm confused."She said, trying to comprehend it all, working out the impossible puzzle in her mind. Red-X disappears from sight then, two years later, suddenly comes back for no apparent reason. Starts flirting with her instead of Starfire, and buys her presents and flowers. Then he fakes a serious injury just to get a little bit of alone time with her, it just didn't add up to what little she knew about the thief known as Red-X

"It's okay to be confused sweetheart. I'm confused about it myself." He shook his head and reached for something on his mask, he pushed a hidden button.

"What do you mean?" She asked, making her inner conflict evident through her voice.

"Well, I mean I didn't expect to feel so…so…," As he struggled to find the right word, Raven noticed a difference in his voice, there was no spine-tingling metallic sound. She heard a faint accent in the baritone grumble of his voice.

"So passionate. Yes, that's the word I'm looking for. I never expected to feel so passionate about you. At first I just brushed it off, you know, and I tried directing my attention to the alien. But _you _were always there in the back of my mind, no matter what I was thinking about, you would always have a place in my train of thought. It's funny really; I would steal pointless shit, just to get the chance to be near you." He chuckled; his arms were tense across his chest as it moved up and down with his laughter. His accent was rich and distinct, indicating that he had probably lived in a different country.

"Where are you from?" Raven asked her brows pushed together in confusion. She sensed that Robin would probably be near the tower by now, they had to hurry. She could feel Robin's rising anger and frustration through the bond, he was absolutely pissed off.

"I'll answer your question if you'll do me a favor, does that seem fair to you?" He asked the fabric of his mask crinkled as he made an expression.

"I suppose." She agreed, sighing. She knew he wasn't going to give her any answers if she didn't agree to his terms.

"Take your hood off…please." There was something in his voice when he said please. Yearning? Anticipation?

"Why-," He cut her off.

"Please." He begged.

Raven sighed and took off her hood; her violet hair fell down her back. She pursed her lips defiantly, trying to remain impartial to the situation. X's mask wrinkled as he smirked. "Stunning." He said, placing his hands behind his head in satisfaction.

"So where are you from?" She kept her face away from his line of sight, she felt defenseless, open without her hood.

"Я от России," He said in his native tongue. "I am from Russia." He translated before she could ask what it meant.

"Wow." Raven said, surprised. Anger flooded in her, Robin was almost to the infirmary. She felt his emotions burn wildly through her mind. She gasped at the sudden feelings, Red-X started toward her, but she motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Raven let me in there!" Robin yelled through the door, he pounded on the reinforced steal driving kicks and punches into it. "Raven," Robin called again gritting his teeth against the pain in his knuckles.

When X heard Robin pounding on the door he began chuckling, he pressed the voice changer on his mask and stood his ground in the middle of the room. His arms were arrogantly crossed over his chest and he stood up straight not bothering to get in his defensive state.

Raven rolled her eyes at Robin's childish antics, she pulled her hood up (much to X's disappointment) and opened the door. Robin's face was beet red as he walked in, his shoulders and fists were tense as he entered the room with a glare at the thief. The material of Red-X's mask pulled up as he smirked at the teenager. Robin continued glaring at him.

"How were you able to get Raven to heal you?" Robin growled at X, the other Titans had followed in behind him, Beast Boy and Cyborg began sharing a giant bag of buttered popcorn.

X chuckled obnoxiously. "Oh, I didn't need her to heal me, remember Bird Brain, the suit has a hard durable shell around the mask, I would think you would have remembered this stuff, I mean you did design it." The red x across the chest of the suit rippled as his shoulders shook with silent laughter; after he spoke the only sound was the loud crunching of the popcorn.

"Then, what was the friggin' point to even coming here? Sabotage? Intelligence?" Robin asked.

"Robin you are a smart kid, I mean you defeated- I mean _tied_ against Slade a number of times. Figure it out yourself." He said and as Robin grasped his head on frustration and the Titan's attention was turned to him, he slipped a note in Raven's hood. Hopefully, he thought, when she takes her cloak off she find it.

"См. вас более поздно, малыши. See you later, kids." He said his Russian accent sounded odd combined with the voice synthesizer. He mock saluted the Titans and pressed the teleportation button on his belt.

"I think we should have dinner now." Starfire suggested timidly. The bewildered Titans slowly nodded their heads and started walking towards the common room. Raven walked beside Robin, her presence discreetly calmed him. He glared at the floor as he walked, a million possibilities playing over in his mind.

"What do you think he wants with you, Raven?" He asked curiously.

"I've no idea." She replied keeping her expression the same.

"I think he's trying to use you to get to us. I think he's trying to play with your feeling to get to me through you. It's got to stop." Robin said, sneering at the ground.

"How do you know that, maybe he really likes me, maybe he is playing with my feelings, but you just can't assume like that Robin, because it could endanger your mind. I can already see how much this stressing you out, it's Slade all over again. You have to stop being to … obsessive all the time it's tearing your mental health apart, it's obvious the Slade and Red-X know how to get to you. Don't let it bother you." Raven replied, they had stopped in the hallway directly outside of the common room and she looked at him with a serious expression on her face.

"Fine, I'll try not to think about it, but I'm just trying to look out for you. You… and the team are the most important people in my life. Plus we share a bond I care about you a lot." Robin said, making up an excuse for his obsessive compulsive disorder toward the well being of Raven.

"All right, after dinner you go immediately to bed no staying up and going to your 'office', because after dinner I'm going to bed too." She said and walked into the common room.

Robin and Raven ate dinner quietly. Raven started to read her new Robin Hood book and after she was done eating she went to her room. She walked down the halls not putting the book down, the smell of the red rose was pressed between the pages. It calmed her nerves.

She opened her door and walked into her room, she had grabbed the other books from earlier and she placed them on her giant bookshelf using her powers. She took off her uniform and changed into her pajamas; boxer shorts and a loose tee-shirt. As she was picking her uniform up a white piece of paper fell out of the folds of her cloak. She put her clothes in her hamper and started reading the note.

_ Dear Sunshine, _

_ If you want to talk tonight leave your window unlocked. We can talk about my life in Russia if you want._

_ Полюбите вас всегда,_

_ Александр Volkov_

* * *

Please Read and Review!

Translation:

Я от России- I am from Russia

См. вас более поздно, малыши- See you later, kids.

I'm not going to tell you what his signature meant, that's for the next chapter!

I'm such a teaser! XD


	5. Keeping You Interested

Wow, you guys are just amazing! I didn't expect to get so many good comments. I hope I'm keeping you all interested. Please, please, please read and review! I'm sorry it took me so long.

Love,

Madzilla

Chapter 5: Keeping You Interested

Of all the languages Raven had studied and learned Russian was not one of them.

"I know French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Latin, Arabic, Islamic, Tamerian, Germen, Irish, and Azerath. I didn't think to learn Russian while I was studying every thing else." She yelled at herself in frustration. She read the elegant words that were scripted on the piece of paper over and over again. It still hadn't occurred to her, what the words meant, nor did she think to go to the computer and look it up.

Raven finally gave up after practically giving herself a brain hemorrhage and plopped down on her bed. The cool silk sheets felt good on her body and she intertwined her legs in the sheets and sighed heavily.

'_Why would he want to spend time with me, I mean I am after all the creepy ice queen.'_ Raven thought scowling in the darkness, her irises flashed a crimson red, in remembrance of what Malchior had done to her.

'_Stop, don't think about Him. What if I did let X in the Tower? I mean he hasn't hurt me even though he has had many chances… maybe he does actually want to be with me.' _Raven brushed the thought aside, Red-X didn't care about anyone but himself.

Raven picked up the note beside her and read the signature once more:

Полюбите вас всегда,

Александр Volkov

She had decided. She was going to invite X into the Tower, but only to learn about him, only to help Robin discover who he was. She got up easily and headed over to the window, as she walked Raven felt her long hair began to tickle her collarbone, she gently brushed her bangs behind her ears.

As she reached the window the pale moonlight lit up her features, she looked up at the alabaster full moon in the night sky, it was beautiful. She unclasped the lock on the window and she pushed up with her arms, the cold of the autumn night made her shiver, after all her tank top and boxer shorts weren't much against the chill of October. Raven paused for a moment, enjoying the calming sound of the waves against the rocks of the small island. The pale moon reflected against the ocean, her already pale skin was almost like porcelain in ghostly light of the moon.

The window was open.

And now all that Raven had to do was wait.

She breathed in the salt of the air one last time and went to her bed. She sat down on the violet silk sheets and poised the numerous pillows against the back headboard. Raven grabbed _Robin Hood_ and her iPod classic off the merlot nightstand beside her, she turned on the lamp on and glanced at the clock; 9:53. She found her place in the book very easily and put the ear-buds in her ears and put it on shuffle.

'_Right, all I have to do now is wait.' _She thought before blasting some Escape the Fate and diving into her book.

…

1: 13 am.

'_Looks like he's not showing up .' _Raven thought, even though he meant nothing to her, she couldn't but feel like crap. She rubbed her heavy eyelids and blinked a few times before slowly getting up and walking over to the window.

…

_13 minutes earlier at Red-x's loft._

_Red-X checked his backpack for the eighth time making sure he had everything he needed. _

"_Spare clothes, check. Sun-glasses, check. Toiletries, check. Food, check. IPod, check. Cologne, check. Hairbrush, check. Alright I think I have everything." X said to himself, he glanced at his Rolex watch and his eyes bugged._

"_Shit, it one o' clock already! Damn it, damn it, damn it, I hope She is still waiting up for me." He said, he quickly threw the plain black backpack over his shoulder and looked into the mirror. _

'Perfect' _he thought, the black and red mask covered his eyes not showing anything. He flicked his black hair out of his face and he smiled revealing a row of pearly white teeth. He adjusted the mask one last time and teleported to the roof of Titan's Tower._

_He made sure the backpack was secure and he jumped down to scale the side of the building. His fingers gripped the window panes tightly, before he continued he checked for security systems, he found none. He slowly descended down the famous Titan's Tower, he ignored the pain of the tight straps digging into his shoulders and released his left hand to look at his watch again. _

'Damn' _he thought as the minute hand changed. 1:09. He looked wildly around for a window and saw deep blue curtains fluttering in the cool breeze. _

'Yes!'_ he thought as he shimmied down to the open window. He braced himself on the pane for a moment when he saw a delicate hand reach to pull down the window. _

…

Raven reached the window and reached her hand out to close it. A gray gloved hand grabbed her wrist firmly, but gently to stop her.

"I haven't told you my story yet though. Do you want me to leave?" The masculine baritone of X's accented voice caused her to look up. She was caught off guard when she didn't see the familiar skull mask, but a pale face that was very… mature.

His alabaster skin was flawless as she took in his appearance slowly, his Adam's-apple was pressed gently against the muscularly sculpted column of his throat. Her eyes trailed up.

His chin had a cleft, a small indent in the middle. X's jaw was tense as she examined him, the sharp angles of the bone giving off the impression that he wasn't a teen-age boy.

X's lips were a sculptors dream. The sensual curves, in a slight bow-shape when they were inactive, were even more perfect than anything Michelangelo could possibly create.

His nose was crooked. Probably due to an early break in his life.

'_Nobody can be perfect I guess.' _Raven thought to herself when she looked at his nose, not in disgust.

Unfortunately a black mask covered his eyes. It was very close to the one Robin sported everyday, but X's was black in the middle with red around the rim.

Ebony hair fell to the start of his jaw bone, slightly covering his masked eyes. Even though it was the darkest of blacks, it reflected many different colors in the whitish moonlight; silver, purple, and blue flashed as the wind played with his hair.

This …examination took all of ten seconds.

"No don't leave." Raven made her voice seem impartial. She stepped aside to let him in. He jumped fluidly in her room, he walked over to the spare chair in her room that Starfire used whenever they had their "girl talks" and dumped his backpack in it. He strutted over to her bed and sat down on it cross-legged, he lifted his face to her where she still stood by the window and wiggled his fingers signaling for her to come to him.

Raven walked over, suddenly remembering what she was wearing , she blushed and heat went all over her body under his unwavering stare. His mouth opened a little and he had a sharp intake of breath.

She was beautiful as she walked over to him in her boxer shorts and tight tank top. Her milky legs were oblivious to the floor as they trembled when they touched the ground. It was like she was gliding over the floor rather than walking.

Red-X stared at her, his hungry gaze cast slowly over her body. Her hips naturally swayed when she walked and the tight black cloth of the tank top rode up, exposing her defined midriff, she quickly pulled it down and blushed a deeper shade of red.

X smiled and ran his eyes further up. He tried _so_ hard not to focus on her … chest. He blinked and looked at her face, taking her intoxicating splendor in. Her face was as pale as the moon and red lips stood out they were a candy apple red and they were shaped exquisitely .Her nose was small and cute. Her eyes captured his gaze and his smile grew more pronounced, the wide orbs were livid with an amethyst color that whined brightly.

He wanted to plunge his hands in her lavender hair that look as soft as the silk sheets he was resting on. The strands feel down her deliciously toned back, the long bangs reached her pronounced collarbone and they lazily dipped into the valley between her breasts. He looked away quickly.

'_You're not allowed to think about that…yet.'_ He thought to himself, with a sly smile.

"Sit down with me, Sunshine." He said.

She sat down, but she sat down on the opposite side of the bed. X's smile dropped a little.

X started his story immediately. " I was born in a place called Norilsk, Russia. It is currently number six on the world's worst cities list. The worst quality is the toxic waste hat is continually dumped into the water supply. The best quality… I have to think about that one… probably the six weeks of darkness in the winter so you don't have to see how fucked up the city is." He spat the name of the city.

Raven urged him to continue.

"My father worked as a nuclear weapons engineer for the government when I was born in 1988, my mother died giving birth to me." He said, Raven began to open her mouth but X interrupted, "don't say sorry I didn't know her so it doesn't matter."

"Life was bad, some cities, including Norilsk, held on to the communist government and even though my father made weapons for the military he was paid badly. We barley had money for food. When I was twelve I began to steal. My father had told me to go a creek to clean our clothes and when I went I saw a mother and her child leave to go get the soap they forgot at their house. They left their clothes right there, right beside me. So I stole it. We were desperate and cold so I stole it."

His voice was shaky. "And that's what continued to happen. I stole what we needed."

"That was until I got caught."

"I had snuck into a factory to steel the weapons they had made, and one of the guards caught me. I believe I was fourteen or fifteen at the time. They sat me on a metal with my chest pressed up against the back of the chair and my arms and feet bound around it … and then they began to beat me." He said shuddering at the unpleasant memory.

"With what?" Raven spoke up for the first time in a while, she glanced at the clock; 2:26 am.

It was late.

"Poles, brass knuckles, dull knives, and they used a whip." He said matter o' factly. He pulled up the tight spandex of his shirt and he turned so his back was facing her, the words 'get out' were carved in his back the dark pink of the scars looked out of place on his pale skin.

"And that's exactly what I did. I got out, they dumped me by the river and went to my hut saw my father laying face down on the dirt floor with a bullet in the back of his head and I packed my stuff. I went to train with the kung-fu master in the Himalayas, the old women trained me in stealth and lethal combat. I moved to America, Jump City to be precise, and I stole the Red-X persona for myself." He said, Raven felt the heart ache, sorrow, and depression in his voice.

Raven couldn't help but sympathize for him.

"But why do you like me?" Raven asked her brow creasing.

"Because you're beautiful, smart, amazing, and when I saw you fighting for truth and justice and all that on TV. I knew I had to meet you, so I stole Bird Boy's suit."

Nobody had acted like that towards Raven other than her friends.

She stared at him. "Why did you tell me this?"

"I'm keeping you interested." He said smiling broadly.

"I can't take it anymore." He said suddenly. He ripped off the thin mask to reveal a pair of ice blue eyes. He looked at her. Ice meet amethyst and they stared at each other.

Raven suddenly remembered.

"What did your signature in your note mean?"

"Oh," he smiled widely and his ice blue eyes shined. "It means 'Love you always, and the last part was my name. Alexander Dimitri Volkov at your gorgeousness's service." He said suavely, and kissed the back of her hand. A candle flame lit brightly and then diminished quickly.

He smirked. "I guess I know what makes you tick." He got up from the bed and walked over to the chair with his backpack he hoisted it onto his shoulder and headed towards the window.

"Bye ,Love." He bowed and jumped up on the window pane.

"Wait! Stay… please." She said she cast her eyes down, not meeting his gaze.

"Okay!" He said happily.

She looked at him as he kicked his X boots off and he dove on the bed. She joined him shyly.

"One more thing?" She asked, she felt his arms snake around her waist; he had taken his gloves off also and she felt his cool hand on her stomach.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come back, after two years, I mean." She asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Enjoy the silence." He said.

"I-," Raven started, X cut-in.

"Enjoy the silence," he said simply.

She fell asleep after a while soon followed by X.

Sorry for the long wait you guys! Please forgive me and read and Review!

I love you! XD


	6. I'm sorry, but who are you?

Once again I apologize for dropping the ball, thank you once more for being patient I was having a mild case of writers block not to mention I've had a mound of homework every week. Here it is, Enjoy the Silence!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Teen Titans.**

Love you all,

Madzilla

Chapter 6: "I'm sorry, but who are you?" 

_'What the hell am I doing?!' _Raven thought to herself as she woke up with to large arms around her stomach. She wriggled around trying to get out of his firm (yet comfortable) grip, after five minutes she gave up and twisted around so she could see his face.

_'How could he be able to control me that easily, I've never been someone whose will bends without much force.' _She looked at the plains of his masculine face; his lips were red and plump as they moved with faded speech.

"…Amethyst…" He mumbled, all of a sudden his grip tightened on Raven and he unconsciously bent his head into the crook of her neck.

Raven couldn't breath with his giant arms were coiled around her abdomen, "X wake up," she gasped against his chest, her voice was muffled as she spoke.

His eyes, eyes the color of ice glaciers, fluttered open slowly. He gave her a lazy smile that looked absolutely adorable on his hard face.

"Good morning." He said his voice was evidently still half-asleep, he loosened his grip around her and Raven took a deep breath.

"Well that was fun… can you show me where the bathroom is?" He asked casually getting up from the bad and crossing the room to the chair that held his backpack.

Raven scowled. "Why do you want to know?"

He looked at her as if it were the simplest question in the world. "So I can take a shower of course."

They stared at each other for a moment testing each other, seeing which one was going to back down first. Raven finally sighed and gave in, Red-X smiled broadly at his victory.

"Down the hall to your right, it should be the first door on the first door on your right."

He started to leave, but Raven stopped him once again.

"Red-X," She began only to be cut off by him.

"It's Alex," He interrupted, then motioned for her to continue.

"_Alex_," she emphasized, " Try not to get caught, Robin hasn't been in a good mood since a _certain thief _ has come back and I don't think he'll like it when a stranger is roaming the halls of Titans Tower."

His smile was wider than a Cheshire cat's. "Don't worry, love, I never get caught." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Alex left the room and the door closed silently behind him.

Raven collapsed on the large bed, she laid still lost in thought about what she now knew about the mysterious Red-X, she shook her head and reached over to her nightstand for her iPod. She placed the ear buds in and began shuffle mode, the first song that played was _Inside of You _by _Hoobastank_

_It seems so obvious there's something up with us_

_I swear I feel it from across the room_

_So can I ask you thi-_

Raven skipped the song.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, they're watching  
All the commotion, the kiddie like play  
Has people talking, talking_

You, your sex is on fire-

Raven was starting to think that this was going to be an awkward day for her as she blushed at the lyrics.

She placed her iPod in her pocket on the back of her shorts enjoying the music even though the suggestive themes were starting grind her gears, unfortunately, like most electronics that she came in contact with her iPod was controlled by her inner emotions so that could only mean that she was feeling… lustful towards someone. Raven was in denial that she felt that way towards _anyone_.

She left her room in her tank-top and shorts and made her way to the common room, her dark purple fuzzy slippers padded down the halls, there was a slight buzz as music blared into her ears. As she reached the common room the doors opened with a slight hiss and she saw her fellow teammates and her best friends turn their heads as she entered the room. She held up her hand in a wave.

"Hey, Raven!" Beastboy said warmly, his large genuine smile was infectious.

"Good morning, Raven!" Starfire said as she swung her arm around spastically in a giant greeting.

"Hey, Girl!" Cyborg's loud voice carried through the spacious room.

" Morning," Robin said looking up from his newspaper, his brow crinkled beneath his mask briefly, but then it was gone. " You slept kinda late this morning Raven, you even beat Beastboy. Are you feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Really, what time is it?"

Cyborg looked at his arm. "12:42"

Raven's eyes widened. _I've never slept that long, I wonder why I did this time." _

"Oh, well," was all that she said in return.

Her teammates shrugged and returned to whatever they were doing before. Raven went into the kitchen area and began to make her favorite drink of all time; herbal tea. She turned on the electric stove and poured water in her tea kettle that she got for her seventeenth birthday. She got out the sugar, a tea bag and spices. As she waited for the water to boil she plucked her headphones in and listened to the music , she was suddenly wrapped in a strong but tender grip, she knocked over her porcelain coffee mug and her earbuds flopped out her ears. She titled her head back to get a good view at her attacker.

A smug smile was plastered on a pale face and red lips formed around the words, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Alex released her and when she turned around to yell at him she froze.

There he stood in all his glory in a pair of gray boxer briefs, that left just a little more than imagination. His chest was still damp from the shower he had taken earlier and it seemed he was hairless other than a trail of dark fluff that started at his navel and worked its way down. His muscles were defined and his whole upper torso was powerfully built as contours of his stomach divide his abdomen into equal parts of eight.

Long story short it looked like you could iron a shirt on his torso. Scars laced his chest only adding to the _very _manly appeal. His arms were large and lean.

A white towel was around his neck which distinguished the darkness of his medium length hair that clung to his face due to the water that still dampened his locks.

"Am I that ugly?" He asked sarcastically.

"… no…" Raven answered coming out of her stupor, she looked everywhere else avoiding the man in front of her. She looked down at the floor and saw the shattered porcelain and began to pick up the pieces when a voice interrupted her.

"Raven? Who is this?" Robin asked threat entering his tone. Raven looked at her friends who poised for attack, Alex merely looked amused.

"This is my… Alex."She said searching for the right words.

" Hi, I'm Alex, I'm her boyfriend." Alex said easily, shaking everyone's hand. Even Robin's limp one, Alex reached Starfire and she gave him a fierce hug that she gave everyone she met.

"Oh, Glorious, it's good to meet you! What is your favorite color, do you like shopping, where do come from, and will you be my friend?!" Starfire asked in one breath, she sucked in a giant breath and waited for Alex's answer.

"Umm… red, it's okay, I come from Russia, and sure I'll be your friend." He said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"What's up man?" Cyborg asked lowering his defenses, he stuck out his fist and Alex fist bumped him. They were at eye level with each other. "Dang man how tall are you?"

"Six-five and a half ," Alex answered.

"You're the first person I've met whose is as tall as me."

Raven was amazed at how everyone was treating Alex, but why did she care?

_'Why do I feel this way, something is going on and I'm going to figure out what.'_

Robin glared at Alex. Alex towered over him and he was more fit than Robin. Why did Raven like this guy?

"Do you play any sports?" Robin asked coldly, a cold smile peeled over his lips, thinking he had gained the upper hand.

"Of course," Alex replied he slung his arm gently around Raven's shoulders, she didn't particularly happy about it, but she didn't object. " Football, basketball, baseball, track, field, karate, nin-jitsu, kung-fu, I like to swim too." He finished and he began to play with a piece of Raven's hair.

She leaned naturally into his shoulder. _'Wait, what am I doing? This isn't right he's the bad guy, but this feels so good. Why am I doing this, why can't I resist him? I don't understand.' _She battled with her emotions and closed her eyes trying to maintain some sort of mental control.

"I have a headache," she announced aloud.

"I'll-," Robin started to be cut off by Alex.

"I'll get you some medicine and tea." Alex said casting a quick glare in Robin's direction.

He gathered what she wanted and gave them to her then he resumed playing with her hair, she took the medicine and drank the tea. She nodded thanks and placed the cup on the coffee table.

"How about we have a friendly competition, Alex." Robin asked, expecting for him to step down.

"Sure." Alex replied enthusiastically, his baritone voice was lit with expectation.

They both smiled as if they had been waiting for this moment their whole lives.

Read and review please!

Why does Raven feel this way, what's going on with her emotions, and why the heck did she stare at Alex for so long?! All of these questions will be answered soon. XD


	7. Lord, Jesus

Okay, I'm trying to be better about updating now that I realize how many people like it, so here is the next chapter to Enjoy the Silence.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Love all of you,

Madzilla

Chapter 7: Lord Jesus.

Raven glanced between the two testosterone driven boys that were glaring at each other with mocking laughter in their eyes. Somehow, even though Alex was in only his underwear he still managed to look threatening, his muscles were taut with anticipation and he had an arrogant grin plastered across his face. Cyborg grinned with a giddy look on his face.

"Alrighty then, it looks like we have a challenge. I'm the judge, I pick the rules, and I pick the competitions." Cyborg said seriously, although the look on his betrayed the serious tone in his voice, he looked absolutely ecstatic.

Robin looked at him. "Why do you get to do that stuff? We are the ones who are going at it, we should get to pick." He said.

Cyborg shook his head. "You guys would most likely cheat, so no; I get to pick and no complaining either."

Alex smirked and said, "It wouldn't even matter if he cheated or not, I'm still gonna win," just the amount of confidence that was in his voice made Raven want to smack him senseless… either that kiss him senseless.

_Wait, what?_ She thought,_ control yourself, good Lord._

Robin glared coldly at his comment, but said nothing in return.

Beastboy went immediately to the kitchen and put a bag of Ultra, Super Butter Popcorn in the microwave. While he waited he was jumping up and down while clapping his hands rapidly, he was grinning like an idiot the whole time.

"Uh, Alex, you might wanna put some clothes on first." Cyborg suggested, pointing at Alex.

"Good point, cheer for me on the side-lines Raven." He said winking, before she had time to reply he turned on his heel and exited the common room. She clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes as she looked at the door that he left through.

There was a moment of silence. And then Robin exploded.

"Who the hell was that? What the hell is he doing here? Raven what the hell was going through your mind when you let him in here?" Robin yelled through ground teeth.

"What is this the fucking inquisition," Raven accused her eyes glowing a deep crimson, " That's Alex, he was spending the night, and what was going through my mind was that I was tired of you yelling at me and I needed someone to talk to." She said, raising her voice, which is something she rarely did. "I was going to tell him to leave this morning, but no, you had to prove that you were the _alpha male_, that you ran this _pack_, so now you're about to get your stupid ass beat because of your testosterone fueled self." She said, with her eyes narrowed at him, her chest heaved up and down when she was finished and she waited defiantly for him to speak.

Robin turned his head to the side in defiance. "This is my house and I'm going to protect it, even if it's from your pathetic little boy toy!" Robin said, his dangerously spiked hair hadn't moved at all as he made several motions that should left his hair askew.

Raven's anger was one-hundred times worse than Robin's, her empathic abilities allowed her to absorb and use the emotions of the people around her and it made it that much worse that her and Robin shared a bond.

Her voice was deathly quiet, with menace and threat thick and obvious in her tone. "He's not just a _'pathetic little boy toy' _as you so rudely put it, he's a good guy that you clearly don't know shit about." She shook her head, and she suddenly felt the other Titan's apprehensive stares on her back, one thought that came from Cyborg made her want to laugh.

_'Is she gonna kill him, because I've had some sweet new designs for the R-Cycle that would make it perfect for me.'_ Cyborg thought, nonchalantly.

"Whatever it doesn't even matter what you think about him." She said and then teleported to her room.

Alex was just pulling a loose tee-shirt over his head when she appeared. He smiled at her and she instantly warmed.

"Hey, Sunshine," when he saw the look on her face he became serious, "Raven what's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her, his loose basketball shorts made light swooshing sounds.

"Robin's being a mother fucking asshole is what's wrong." She grumbled still not completely over her sour mood. He smiled sympathetically and pulled her into a strong, but tender embrace. She tried so hard to resist, she really did, but something about the way his arms felt around her made her feel… right. There was no other way to describe the way she felt when she was around Alex; it was like nothing else mattered.

"Would I make it any better if I kicked his ass into the ground?" He asked against the top of her head, the innocence and caring in his voice sounded odd considering what he had just said. She laughed lightly into his chest and he smiled broadly at her actions.

"Yeah it would, but if you did that, he would recognize the way you fought." She said looking up at him. "Plus," she continued, "we need him to fight crime, you know that the city is crawling with big bad thieves."

_I need to stop, this is so wrong, I'm not supposed to be doing this, but it's like whenever he is around I can't control my body ,like I can't ignore him. _She thought, as she laid her head against his chest. She laughed quietly, as she recalled something she saw earlier.

He smiled softly at her laugh; it was like a drug to him. "What's so funny," he asked.

"Beastboy looked like he was about to pee his pants when he saw all the scars on you." She answered and although it was funny the way Beastboy reacted, she felt bad that Alex had so many scars to show in the first place.

"Oh, yeah," he chuckled as he remembered.

There was knock on the door. "New friend," Starfire called through the door, "It is time for your challenge, it will take place in the training room, Raven will show you where it is."

Raven sighed and left his arms and he pouted like a little girl who had dropped her ice cream when she opened the door.

"Come on, Robin's probably already shadow boxing." She said rolling her eyes.

They walked down the halls in silence and when they reached the room the door opened automatically without a sound. Alex almost laughed out loud when he saw Raven's prediction had been proven, Robin was jumping up and down on the balls of his feet and he was punching the air in front of him pretending like someone was actually there. Robin turned his head toward them as they walked in and his lip curled into an annoyingly arrogant smirk.

"You ready to get your dick kicked in the dirt?" Alex asked Robin nonchalantly as he began stretching his muscles.

"In your wet dreams," Robin countered glaring at him.

Alex chuckled. "The only thing that's in my wet dreams is Raven."

Raven's jaw dropped at his bluntness. But somehow she couldn't be mad at him, he was her drug, he was addictive. _Every time I'm around him it's like I can't control myself and I seem to get mad at Robin more easily than I've ever have before, I need answers._ She thought to herself, she had decided she was going to spend the night in her room and read the Azerathian history from top to bottom. _My entire bookshelf is filled books on the culture of my people and the demon heritage there should be something about what's going on with Alex, Robin, and I. _

"Alright, the challenge is between Robin also known as Boy Wonder and the kid-hero, and up against him is Alex, the big and the scary Russian." Cyborg introduced, in a low tone mocking an announcer. "First challenge, weight lifting."

The whole team followed Alex and Robin as they walked over to the high-tech exercise equipment. The light blue designs that stretched across the weights and machines gave off the impression that Cyborg had been the one who made them.

"Y'all are gonna bench press to your absolute limit and I'll spot you as you use the weights and apparatuses, made by yours truly." Cyborg smiled, his red eye was glinting brightly in the harsh florescent light.

"Alright Robin you're first since you live here," Cyborg said as Robin sat down on the bench with a knowing smile on his face, he wiped his hands on his shorts and he put the weights on the end of the metal bar, he stopped when he had 700 pounds total, he threw a quick smirk in Alex's direction and he laid back on the bench he wiped his hands on his shorts one last time and he pushed up on the bar.

A vein protruded from his temple and his face was bright red as he pushed with all his strength, he continued pushing his arms finally went completely straight he flashed a smile at his accomplishment and he carefully let the bar go in the slots.

"Robin bench pressed 700 pounds total Alex it's your turn." Cyborg said as he typed something on the screen of his arm. _Probably the scores_, Raven thought.

Alex smiled broadly and added one fifty pound weight to each end of the barbell Raven added it almost immediately in her head, _800 pounds, God this boy is just begging Robin to punch him in the face, _Raven thought shaking her head at his mocking actions.

He lay on the bench without hesitation and he pushed effortlessly against the bar, it rose almost immediately and he held it with his arms fully extended for a moment then he put it down easily. Robin face was a mixture of anger, surprise, and utter disbelief, Raven laughed out loud earning an adorable smile from Alex and a menacing glare from Robin, she brushed his glare off without a second thought. _Please I invented the term death glare,_ she thought.

"Wow, Robin he beat you," Beastboy said in disbelief.

"Shut up, Beastboy," Robin grumbled angrily, his jaw tight.

Cyborg was laughing loudly at Robin's behavior, "Alex wins the first challenge," he said as he failed to mask his laughter with a cough.

"Hey, Robin?" Alex asked innocently, although Raven could see the mischief brewing in his pale blue eyes.

"Yeah," Robin grunted not looking at his challenger.

"My record is a thousand pounds." Alex laughed as Robin's face became red and his shoulders tensed in anger.

_Lord, Jesus, Alex is going to be stabbed in his sleep tonight._ Raven thought as she watched Alex tease Robin without pity, Robin seemed to shirk as Alex's ego grew even larger than it was before.

Alex clapped Robin on the back. "I'm just kidding with you man," Alex said, although the pleasure that Raven saw in his eyes told her that he wasn't just kidding. "Plus," he continued, "We've still got two challenges left."

Robin nodded gaining some of his cockiness back. "What's next Cyborg?" He asked looking at the large half-robot.

"Are you sure you're up to it Robin," Cyborg asked teasing him, when Robin glared at him he just continued, "the next one is fighting, hand to hand combat, all that jazz."

Raven was worried for Alex, not that he would get hurt, but that he would get recognized. She grabbed his hand talked to him in privet for a moment.

"Alex, I know that this is going to hurt you're pride really badly, but," Raven looked up at him with her amethyst eyes wide and caring, and at that moment Alex wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless, somehow he resisted. "Alex, are you listening?" Raven asked her plump bow shaped lips formed sensually around his name; he wanted so badly to here her screaming it in pleasure. He came to his senses with a jerk as she grabbed his forearm trying to snap him out of it.

"Oh sorry Angel, what did you say?" He asked smiling softly at her; she ignored his charming face and repeated what she said.

"You have to lose to Robin when you are fighting each other, otherwise he might notice your fighting style and he'll arrest you."

Alex stared at her as if she had grown another head, he sighed finally. "Fine I'll lose, but I'm getting you back for it later." He smiled, widely at his plan and suddenly Raven was worried. Before she had the chance t ask him what he meant Robin interrupted them.

"Hey, are you gonna fight me or are you gonna throw in the towel?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"I'm coming." Alex responded, sneering at him.

…

Alex lay on the ground with anger in his heart as he tapped the mats signaling he gave up. _I'm going to beat the shit out of this kid so hard he's going to have nightmares for the rest of his God damn life, and Raven's just going to have to deal with it._ His heart warmed instantly at the thought of Raven, he just couldn't control how he felt towards her, and it was almost magnetic the way he felt, his face ghosted a smile and he got up brushing the blood from his nose and lip, he spit on the ground dangerously close to Robin's feet. Birdboy's eyes narrowed angrily beneath the white mask, as blood spattered on his shoe.

"Alright, the next challenge is the final one, this one is purely intellect and experience, the first one who can assemble the parts of a sniper rifle together first wins." Cyborg announced and Beastboy carried two guns in through the door and he placed them on a metal table Cyborg walked over and disassembled the parts quickly and he walked out of the way.

"Ready, set, go!" He said starting the timer imbedded in his mechanical arm.

They started immediately, Alex's movements were swift and without hesitation as he placed the parts together, while Robin was slow and unsure of what he was doing. Alex finished and Cyborg picked up the gun and aimed down the sights, as he shot a red and white target about 20 yards across the room.

"Damn, good job, you win and you did it in under thirty five seconds, where'd you learn to put a gun together like that?" Cyborg asked, examining the sleek gun.

Alex's mood darkened. "My father taught me," was all he said before leaving the room.

Cyborg looked sorry and confused, "I didn't mean to say anything wrong, I just thought he did a good job is all."

Raven sighed and hugged Cyborg in reassurance, "It's okay; I know you didn't mean to… it's just that he has some bad memories." After that, she followed him out of the room.

…

Raven walked in her room to see Alex back in his Red-X suit getting ready to jump out of the window.

"So you're leaving then?" She asked watching him as she leaned against the cool wall.

"I left a note on your bed and no I'm not mad at Cyborg, I'm just depressed is all." He said, his hand hovered over the X emblem on his utility belt."

Raven realized something. "You stole xynothium from the warehouse, didn't you?"

He flashed a smile, "Yep, good call sweetheart. I'll see you later, love." He jumped out of the window and pushed the button, as he was in midair he disappeared with a flash of red.

She went to her bed as soon as he left and read the note.

_Dear Sunshine, _

_Thanks so much for the fun I enjoyed beating Robin, although if you had let me beat the crap out of Robin I would be feeling much better. I know it's almost your birth-day so you need to tell me what you want, I'm going to end up giving you something anyway so don't even try to resist._

_Love you always,_

_Alex_

_P.S. I know you thought I looked good in just my underwear_

Raven smiled unconsciously at the sweet letter, she put it in her bedside table with the other one and got changed into her uniform. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened,_ 3:46_.

She went over to her bookshelf and pulled out all of the books relating to demons, Azerath, and anything else that belong with her culture, with her mind. She plopped down on the floor and began to read and study.

Wow thanks for reading you guys I hope you enjoyed it.

READ AND REVIEW PLEEEAAASSSSEEE! XD


	8. Oh, that would explain it

**Thanks for waiting you guys, you rock! I'm a terrible person for making you wait. Please forgive me. Please review, it means a lot to me. Thank you. XD**

** Love,**

** Madzilla**

Chapter 8: Oh, that would explain it

Mounds of scrolls, leather bound books, and copies of ancient text littered the floor along with four clear plastic cups that were once filled with mocha frappachino from the ever reliable Starbucks. Raven blinked rapidly as she slurped the last of her fifth cup, the delicate scroll in her hand was what she thought was an important piece to her puzzle.

Raven placed the scroll in a pile of what she _thought_ were answers to her _multiple_ questions. She sighed. _Nothing is even remotely helping me_, she thought pushing her bangs behind her ears. She sighed and laid back against her bed, her fingers tapped repeatedly against the floor due to all of the caffeine. She stared at the pile on the floor and sighed again returning to her work, a leather bound book on the floor caught her eye, named simply _Culture of Azerath. _She picked it up and blew the dust off something was familiar about it. Using the abilities she had obtained in the last two years she closed her eyes and brushed her index finger across the title and suddenly memories of her life on Azerath flooded her mind.

_Twelve years earlier…_

_ "But, Master Azar I do not understand why I have to know this." A seven year old Raven whined crossing her legs on the cool temple floor. Sunlight streamed in the wide stained glass window of the temple and shined down on the teacher and student that were in the middle of a lesson. _

_ "Raven, control your emotions and you will understand soon enough." Azar's soothing voice allowed Raven to relax and read the scroll calmly once again. Raven finished reading and looked at her teacher with confusion in her amethyst eyes._

_ Azar smiled gently at Raven. "Your eyes have always been the part of you that gives your emotions away the most. Now, what do you think I was trying to tell you by making you read that scroll?"_

_As Raven thought she placed her hands in her lap and began fidgeting, she stopped immediately once she felt the wise women's unwavering stare on her hands. "I think it's about a connection between two people and how powerful the connection is." Raven said looking at Azar for approval. _

_ The women nodded. "Good, how would the connection between the two people feel and what does this connection do to every other bond made by one of the specific people?" _

_ Raven's brows pulled together in deep thought. "The two people feel like they can not control their bodies like they can't stay away from each other… the connection is always mutual." _

_ Azar pursed her lips. "You were half right, the feeling is not always mutual, in fact your father, the All Powerful Trigon, had that connection with your mother which is why he forced himself on her. They can't control themselves the Fates decide who we will always be with, whether we like it or not, now continue child." Raven looked up at her master as the Wise Woman sat on the white tiled floor in lotus position as the colored sunlight shined down on her. Raven felt intimidated._

_ Raven stared at her prophecy on the window of the monastery, the red and yellow of the colored glass made Raven flinch inside. The idea that she, the portal, the jewel, could allow her father to bring that much destruction to her own beloved race (even though they didn't love her) disgusted her. _

_ Azar tsked. "There is no reason to be disgusted it has been a story told since your birth, girl. I am here for you as long as you need me. Now answer the question." The ever long calmness of her voice eased Raven's mind._

_ "Every other bond made between other people and one person from the group of one's bonded for life will slowly breakdown because no other bonds of any kind can match the power of this connection." _

_ "Good. Now, what would happen in your situation due to your demon heritage?" _

_ Raven's eyes flashed a deep crimson at the mention of her heritage, but she calmed down once she noticed Azar's expression. "If I bonded with someone their body, mind, and soul would have to be able to tolerate the demon inside me." _

_ "How would your demon side test them?"Azar asked._

_ "They demon part of me has to take them from the inside out, learning everything about the person. They are either strong-willed and they either survive or they can't face the pain and they die slowly from the inside out." Raven said monotonously tapping her small foot against the floor. "The demon starts with the soul, because it's a demon job to take someone's will away and watch them suffer before they are actually kind enough to take the person's life." _

_ Azar was unfazed by Raven's depressing description. "Good. Now, what is the process of the bonding between them actually called, don't confuse this with the connection, and think about when those people actually join their beings as one." Azar supplied as Raven thought. _

_ Raven sighed growing bored of this lesson. "It's called The Claiming, when a demon and a human love each other very much-" _

_ "Be serious Raven this is crucial to you." Azar's face was blank as she scolded Raven. _

_ "But why is it crucial to me?" Raven countered. _

_ "Because when you find the person you 'love very much' it's a matter of life or death for them."_

_ Raven looked skeptical. Who would ever be able to_ love _a half demon abomination whose soul purpose of existence was to end life as we know just so her forsaken father can control the universe? Her chances were slim to none. _

_ Azar heard Raven's thoughts and smiled gently at the girl. "Do not worry about that my dear child; I have foreseen your future you have nothing to worry about on that note." _

_ The memory blurred and Raven was beginning to return to reality…_

The obsidian glaze covering Raven's violet irises slowly faded away revealing her teammates shaking her shoulders and doing God knows what else to _wake her up_ from the trance.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked brushing Robin's hands from her shoulders.

"What are _you _doing, the alarm has been ringing for five minutes, there's trouble in the city." Robin replied running out of her door now that he got her _awake_.

"Come on Raven, we gotta go!" Beastboy shouted over the siren, he quickly changed into a hawk and flew out of the door. Raven buckled her belt over her uniform; she faintly noticed the slight glint to them as she clipped it together in result of her powers. Starfire handed Raven her cloak and flew out the door with Raven right beside her.

They were speeding down the halls when Raven unnaturally broke the uneasy silence around them.

"What's the trouble in the city?" Raven asked as they flew over the wide strip of ocean towards the towering buildings with the rest of the team on the latest invention of Cyborg's; The Cy-Boat.

The look on Starfire's face answered the question before she said anything. "Slade."

It was as simple and as complicated as that. Once Slade decided to come back he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted or who he wanted. Raven's eyes flashed crimson; Slade had caused her enough problems already. This could not be anything remotely good, and with her _delicate_ situation with Alex she already knew this was going to be a big problem.

Once they reached their destination Raven was perplexed.

"Jump City Lumber Yard?" Raven's voice easily sunk back into monotone like it was nothing, although she was about as confused as everyone else.

"Who knows what he wants here?" Beastboy said shifting from his animal form to human or whatever he was.

"I don't; but I'm going to find out soon enough." Robin snarled his bow-staff extended in his hand.

Clichéd enough, there was a slow obnoxious clapping about twenty feet away. There was a husky chuckle following the clap. "As eager for knowledge as always, hmm Robin?" Slade suddenly appeared three yards away from them with his arms behind his back.

"Knowledge that will protect your precious city anyway," Slade said mostly to himself.

"You have all grown up so fast; you all are so good looking too. Typical, is it like a rule for superheroes to be good looking or something? Two years, hmmm. I knew you were going to develop well Robin, maybe now you'll actually stand a chance against m-," Slade was cut-off as Robin threw a bird-a-rang at him; he easily hit it aside.

Slade tsked. "You're still as predictable as ever, though."

Suddenly, Slade tossed a disc with his emblem on it in between them and rapid beeping began getting higher pitched with time. "Move," someone shouted and Raven quickly put a shield around her team and the explosion was blocked.

Raven dropped the shield and watched as the smoke cleared. Slade stood near an open doorway with two Slade-bots next to him carrying two posts; one was about six feet long and the other about ten.

"I know, Raven," was all he said before he disappeared in the smoke.

_Back at the tower…_

Robin had been sitting at the computer for about six hours by now. Raven was amazed that the twenty year old hadn't gone prematurely gray by now.

"After two years of absolutely nothing, Slade comes back to Jump City. Goes to the lumber yard of all places, and gets us to come just so he can steal a pair of two-by-fours. Why doesn't life make any since anymore?" Robin said banging his head against the desk, he looked up with a tired expression and Starfire put her hand on his shoulder.

"We will figure it out soon enough, friend." Starfire said reassuringly.

All the Titans went to bed with utter confusion and unsaid fear on their minds.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! XD**

**Writing this chapter kicked my butt. I wasn't sure what I should do with it and then I knew. I was going to make it a builder like the sixth book of Harry Potter was.**

**I know it was really boring, but I promise you it will explain so much later! I'm sorry it took me this long!**


	9. Birthday Girl Part 1

** Once more, you guys have been the most amazing fans ever by putting up with my laziness and my ever long writer's block, and for that I salute all of you! And here, dedicated to my awesome fans, is my next installment in Enjoy the Silence.**

** Madzilla**

**Chapter 9: Birthday Girl.**

_Two weeks after Slade returned._

Raven woke up and yawned slightly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As soon as she was awake enough to register her own thoughts she immediately smelled pancakes.

_Not just any pancakes, blackberry and strawberry pancakes,_ she thought.

She rolled slowly off the bed; it had been two weeks since Slade burst into existence once again and she was still sore from the explosion.

She unconsciously followed the heavenly smell of fruit to the main common room, where she was bombarded with cheers.

"Happy birthday, friend Raven!" Starfire said loudly not wasting anytime to fly over and give Raven a spine-bending hug.

"Happy B-day, Rae!" Beastboy said equally as loud.

"Awww YEAH, big eighteen, huh Rae?!" Cyborg said from the side, holding a plate of pancakes smothered in blackberries and strawberries.

"Congratulations Raven," Robin said his cool demeanor, forgotten in the happiness of it all.

"С днем рождения, моя влюбленность. Don't forget about me, Raven." Alex's voice echoed in the sudden silence of the celebration. He flashed a bright smile and walked over to Raven wrapping his warm, covered arms around her waist. Raven curled her fingers in his dark strands of hair as he lightly lifted her off the floor. "I thought you'd endure one day of pain for me, so I planned- (there was an implying cough) so I _co_-planned this surprise party along side Robin."

Raven looked at him in confusion.

"Just because I don't like him doesn't mean I won't accept his help in making you happy. I mean, look around you, I obviously couldn't pull off all these decorations myself."

Raven looked around gasping softly into Alex's shoulder once she saw how much work was put into the decor.

There was purple and black banner that said; Happy 18th Raven. Balloons by the dozen were either tied down by bags of candy or had floated up in the rafters of the tower. Orange jack-o-lantern lights were wrapped around the counters; the lights obviously themed around the date of her birth, October 31.

"Thanks you guys, but you did-", Rave was cut-off.

Alex had carried her all the way to the couch and he gently sat down, adjusting her body so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Yes we did, my love. You see, my plan for today is going to be amazing, your feet aren't going to touch the ground for absolutely anything, and I'm going to pamper you." Alex whispered close to her ear his warm, minty breath sent tremors down her spine.

_Don'tlookinhiseyesdon'tlookinhiseyes. _Despite her best efforts, Raven looked in to those blue, blue eyes and immediately melted. He could have said, 'I'm going to kill you now,' and Raven wouldn't have done anything to stop him.

"Fine do what you want." Raven said although she was aggravated, she was secretly enjoying all the attention.

Alex smiled and light flooded his eyes; he was ecstatic. "Here's our plan, breakfast, movies, lunch, whatever you want to do, dinner, come back here for presents and cake, sound good? If it doesn't you're going to have to get over it."

Raven smiled lightly at him he was completely ironic all the time. The six-five Russian man covered in pounds of chiseled muscles, with half of his skin covered in scars. You would never expect him to be so sweet or so romantic.

"Alright Raven, here's your specialty pancakes made by your truly." Cyborg said, sliding the plate over to her on the coffee table.

Raven looked at her friends from her perch on Alex's lap, "Thanks you guys."

They shrugged. "It's your birthday," Alex whispered in her ear; to her he honestly didn't even seem like Red-X anymore.

Raven gently pushed her plate forward signaling that she was done with her breakfast.

"Are you ready to get a bath?" Alex asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah," she moved to get up, but Alex swept his arm under her legs and caught her before she fell with the other.

He tsked. "I told you, your feet aren't going to be touching the ground today." He carried her down the confusing halls without question, while Raven grumbled quietly as he carried her like she was his bride.

He followed her directions that eventually lead them to the bathroom. He gently placed her in the large Jacuzzi tub, he turned around.

"I'll be outside the door, let me know when you're finished so I can carry you to my car… Please don't wear your uniform, wear normal clothes. I don't want you to feel like you have to "_bring justice to all that is evil"_ today." He winked at her and left silently closing the door behind him.

Raven sighed heavily and began stripping. She ran the water and waited patiently for it to fill up; it was full when she heard a knock on the door.

"Friend Raven, I have brought the clothes Alex has picked for you, they are very flattering!" Starfire's voice was muffled through the door.

"Come in," Raven called, she made sure the bubbles of the bath were in the right place before she allowed her in.

Starfire gave a smile in Raven's direction as she placed a pile of dark clothes on the counter.

"Thanks Starfire… were you in on Alex's annoying plan?" Raven asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm afraid everyone was _in on it,_ Alex did all of this for you." Without another word she left the bathroom.

Raven washed her body with a Bath&Bodyworks gel called Twilight Woods. She shampooed and conditioned her before draining the bath. She used her powers to get the towel and the clothes. As she dried herself off she studied the clothes, Alex new what she liked.

Everything was either black or gray. The jeans were black denim and they were her size in Pacsun's Extreme Skinny fit. Along with the jeans was a black and gray plaid over shirt with it was a gray shirt that had a picture of a ninja carrying a sword under it were small words in white that read: If you can read this it's too late. She let a small laugh escape her mouth at that.

The odd thing was that there was a black hoodie with a large blood red X across the back and smaller red Xs on the hood; it seemed too big for her. She didn't put the jacket on, but she held it in her arm.

She quickly put on the insignificant underwear that was included and slid on her black and gray checker-board Vans shoes.

She quickly decided it wasn't worth the argument and called, "Alex you can come get me now!"

He came immediately. He lost his adorable smile once he saw that she wasn't wearing the jacket.

"Hey, I think you got your stuff mixed up with the clothes you got me," Raven held the jacket out from wear she sat on the chair by the bath tub.

"I want you to wear it."

"Why?"

"Because I want every male that looks at to know that you already have someone's heart. And that I will kill them." He said seriously, his eyes were unfaltering as he stared down at her.

"Come on, I'll help you put it on." He said suddenly.

She turned around unable to resist his will. He gently helped her put her arms through the sleeves, letting his fingers graze her arm occasionally, which sent waves under Raven's skin.

After he was done, she pulled her hair out from under the jacket. He watched as her shinny hair pooled around her torso.

"Alrighty then, let's go." He turned around and bent over with his hands back and cupped.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to give you a piggy-back ride. Now, get on."

She gave up. He knocked down her barriers. She placed her hands on his shoulders and hoisted herself on his back while she wrapped her legs securely around his waist; he gripped her under her legs lightly to keep her on.

They left the bathroom and headed downstairs to the common room, where the rest of the Titan's were waiting.

Beastboy looked at Alex and Raven with wide eyes. "Damn, you really were serious; you _aren't_ going to let her feet hit the ground today."

Robin cut-in quickly. "You know Alex, if you get tired of carrying her, I can always help."

Alex looked at him with a face that said, 'You must have lost your mind.' "Thanks, but she's my girlfriend."

"Oh come on Alex, surely you don't mind a little competition?" Robin asked.

Raven saw a blue fire burn within the depths of X's eyes. "Trust me you little сука, не будет конкуренции."

_Wow, he must be angry; he went from English to Russian like that._ Raven thought, she put more pressure around his stomach, using her legs to control him; it was useless his stomach could have been iron plated.

"Don't let him get what he wants." She whispered against his shoulder, he shivered in response to her breath on his skin.

Alex rolled up his solid gray long sleeved shirt and peered at his Rolex; 10:30.

"Are y'all ready to leave, the movie starts in an hour and I want to get some good seats." Alex said carrying Raven down to the garage where he parked his car.

"How did your car get here?" Raven asked as Alex took them down the stairwell. He was really graceful, it seemed like they weren't walking downstairs.

He smiled that smile that made her walls drop and replied, "Cyborg, brought it over on the T-Boat for me, fortunately, he agreed to get it back on land. Thanks Cyborg!" He tossed the gratitude over his shoulder as he paused to get a better grip on Raven's legs.

"Hey, it's no problem man, but don't you dare hurt my sister." Cyborg said nonchalantly.

Raven peered down at Alex's face; the seriousness in his eyes was unmistakable. "Trust me, my friend, I could never even imagine it, if it happens, you may personally end me. Примите мое слово, пожалуйста." He hoisted me quickly on his back, and spun around with his rough hand stuck out in Cyborg's direction.

Cyborg stood still for a second, before shaking Alex's hand quickly. "Alright man, I'm holding you to that promise."

_I must be really important to him; I can't even fathom how much he…_ Raven let her thought trail off as she saw Alex's sleek, sexy black Camaro.

"Damn Alex that is an amazing car," Beastboy said running a hand through his hair.

He smiled. "Thanks, I worked really hard to get that car, robbing a bank would be a hell of a lot easier." He wiggled his eyebrows towards Raven, she scoffed at his innuendo.

Robin was unimpressed, or so it seemed. "Alex, Raven can ride with me, I mean, I'm sure you don't like you leather to be scratched or whatever."

Alex's smile was as fake as a Hollywood actress's boobs. "I'm good, thanks."

Robin ground his teeth together. _Something up with this guy…_

"Hey, Raven…" Alex said trialing off.

"Yeah?" Raven said leaning over his shoulder so she had better angle.

Alex turned his head and kissed her straight on the mouth, it felt like she had mixed Pop Rocks with Coke and she drank the whole can.

His full, red lips sizzled against hers, as he slowly moved his mouth against hers. Cool, minty breath filled her mouth and made her hungry for… more. Alex smiled into the kiss and opened his pale blue eyes, before pulling away he gave her one last peck on the lips.

_It's his signature, like when a football player scores a touchdown he does his victory dance…_ Raven thought blurrily.

"That was nice." He said, grinning like an idiot.

"Uh-huh," Raven agreed hazily.

"Holy shit." Cyborg said his human eye wide, and a hand rubbing his shaved head in wonder.

"Oh my…" Starfire said, for once at a loss for words.

"Score one for Alex, zero for Robin…" Beastboy said. Holding up one hand with his index finger raised and the other in a fist; 1 to 0.

"I… wh-…huh…ughh…hmhp." Robin was opening and closing his mouth trying to find the right words.

Alex took Raven to the passenger's side of the car; his legs seemed a little sure than they were before as he walked.

He opened the door and easily switched his hold so Raven was in his arms, once more, carried like his bride. He carefully placed her in the car so she was comfortably in the black leather seat; he closed the door and jogged to the other side. He opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. He reached in his front pocket for the keys and turned the engine on. As it growled to life Raven felt the power of the car underneath her, she looked at the radio as the dials and the buttons lit up neon blue.

Raven looked at him, "Why do you want me?" There was a wrong kind of sadness in her eyes, like she felt like she didn't deserve love or compassion; it tore his heart into pieces.

He leaned over the arm rest and gently placed his hand on each side of her face, "Why wouldn't I?" he countered. He raked his fingers slowly, longingly through her long, violet hair; she unconsciously leaned into his warm hand.

He rolled down the window, "Hey, Cy, can you get us onto the shore?"

Cyborg nodded and directed them onto the boat; he drove them to the coast.

Raven gave a small rare smile; _this is going to be an interesting day, nothing I've ever experienced before._

_I really enjoyed writing this chapter you guys, so I' m including a second part to this chapter._

_Love you,_

_Madzilla._

_This is a link so you can sort of get an idea of what Alex's eyes look like;_ _ put this in the google search bar under images._

_Translation:_

С днем рождения, моя влюбленность- Happy Birthday, My Love.

сука, не будет конкуренции.- Bitch, there is no competition.

Примите мое слово, пожалуйста- Trust my word, please.


	10. Birthday Girl Part 2

**Hello! Next installment in Enjoy the Silence, also Part 2 of Birthday Girl.**

**Sincerely,**

**Madzilla.**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 10: Birthday Girl Pt. 2

As Alex parked in a space very far away from the movie theatre Raven sighed. Alex quickly cut the engine and looked over at Raven, "You ready?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"That depends, what are we going to see?" He chuckled.

"It's a surprise."

Without another word Alex opened the door an went to Raven's side of the car, he opened her door and hunched over; waiting for Raven to get on his back.

She sighed heavily and once again hoisted herself onto to his muscular back.

_**…**_

_Somewhere_

_Slade watched Red-X carry Raven towards movie theatre from his hideout._

What is it about him that makes her succumb to him so easily?_ he thought as he watched at least ten different views of the pair walking in a crowded parking lot._

_Slade examined the different views closely._

_"Sir, what is your will?" Jeremy, his faithful servant and butler, asked._

_Slade's lazy position didn't change, "We watch. Hack into every security camera across town, there isn't a moment I don't want to see them."_

_**…**_

People were staring. Raven's face burned red under the unwavering stares of the citizens.

When it was their turn at the ticket box Alex quickly adjusted her on his back and then spoke, "How are you today?" he didn't wait for a reply, "I'll have two tickets for the 11:30 showing of The Nightmare On Elm Street."

The bored African-American teenager behind the glass spoke into the microphone, "That'll be twenty-three dollars and eight cents." She popped her bubble gum.

"Raven, can you do me a favor? My wallets in my right back pocket, can you get for me?" Raven looked at Alex's seemingly "innocent" face and then at the waiting cashier women.

"Sure," Raven slowly reached down into Alex's back pocket and grabbed his wallet. She couldn't help but scope out the situation.

_Dayyyummmn, he got a nice butt…_ _WAIT WHAT?_Raven thought, she shook her head vigorously and handed Alex the wallet. As soon as she felt the blush creeping across her face she allowed her hair to fall in her face, pulled the hood with the red-xs up and buried her head in Alex's shoulder. She wasn't very fond of embarrassment.

_**…**_

_Slade watched as the boy carried Raven into the large theatre. It was out of character the way she was acting. He had been obsessed with Raven ever since he discovered her destiny; it was odd how different she was when she was around the tall one._

_Of course Slade was going to watch them; he always wanted to know what the spawn of a demon did in her free time. He smiled ruthlessly, he knew that he would be able to control her once he knew everything; it was just a matter of patience. _

_He chuckled and closed his eyes. _It goes against the grain, _he thought, _watching her and not Robin, but something is interesting about that young boy… Red-X.

"_Jeremy," Slade called as he paused the video; the black haired boy had turned his head towards Raven and smiled._

"_Yes, sir?" _

"_Turn on the databases and search for anything remotely related to him; find out who _he_ is."_

_Slade resumed playing the video and Jeremy did as he was told. He _was_ intelligent after all. _

**…**

Alex began laughing at the girl in the movie's face. He loved watching scary movies, mainly because he wasn't scared of it like most people were. He tossed a looked over at Raven; she didn't appear scared, but being the master thief he was it was his nature to look at the microscopic details.

It took all of seven seconds to notice what he noticed.

Raven, true to her form, had a blank look plastered on her face, but there was a sort of look to her eyes that made it seem like she wanted to close them. He also recognized that her hoodie was zipped to her throat; she flinched slightly when she heard Freddy Cougar scrape his claws against the wall.

He looked down quickly. He saw her hands resting on the arm of the seat; although half of her hand was submerged in the sleeve he saw her slender fingers gripping the cushioned arm for dear life.

_She's gripping it so hard her knuckles are white,_ he thought.

Without any fear of being teleported to another dimension he reached for her tense hand.

Flames erupted on his finger tips as he made contact. She looked over at him with unwavering violet eyes watching his every move.

_I feel so close to her… but somehow… it's not close enough._ He thought distractedly as he slowly smoothed her clenched hand out, the staged screams of the movie were long since forgotten.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, the conflict in her eyes was evident; move her hand away or leave it there.

"You seemed… so distressed." Alex didn't bother whispering, he obviously didn't care.

A couple in front of them turned around and scoffed at them.

"Запомните ваше собственное дело." Alex hissed at them, his eyes narrowed and his biceps flexed threateningly. The brown haired man in front of them paled and quickly turned around.

"Why do I feel the need to sooth your pain?" He asked his black hair flopping in his face.

"I don't know. Because, in then end, all it's going to do is hurt you." She said, brushing the hair out of his eyes; the pale blue of them glowed brightly even in the darkness of the theatre.

"I don't care." He was stubborn.

"I know you don't."

"Excuse me, sir, if you continue disrupting the movie I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A stout man in his late thirties said with a tone of distaste in his voice. He obnoxiously held an orange flashlight stick in there direction.

"I apologize; I won't let it happen again." He squinted against the light.

"See that you don't, and don't let that Titan freak get you into trouble either."

Waves of anger thrashed in his eyes, he stood up and whirled around. The top of the man's head went to just below Alex's shoulder.

"Say you're sorry." It wasn't a request, it was a command.

**_…_**

Wow he's very… assertive, perfect. _Slade smiled coldly as he watched the confrontation. Soon enough, the fat man gained some intelligence and apologized._

"_Sir? The boy's name is Alexander Dimitri Volkov; he was born in a town called Norilsk, Russia." Jeremy never seemed to fail._

"_Thank you." Slade pressed two finders to his temple as he thought._

_He was going to enjoy this… mystery. _"I have plans for him."

_**…**_

Alex walked smoothly to the car and set Raven in the seat before getting in himself. He turned on the engine with a quick turn.

"Where do you want to go now? After all, today is your birthday." Alex said with a smile.

"First, I want lunch. I'm starving." Raven replied.

"Okay, what do you want, pick anything; I don't care how expensive it is." Alex replied he waited patiently one hand on the steering wheel and one on the radio.

"Hmmmmm…" _I haven't really had that Italian place in a while… _"There's this place on Madison Street called, called Dante's Inferno, I know it sounds weird, but actually an Italian restaurant.

Alex had been connecting his iPod to his stereo in the car and nodded his head. "Whatever you want. Do you mind screamo? It's my favorite." He began scrolling through his iPod Classic and waited for her to say something.

Raven shook her head. "No, go ahead, it's my favorite too."

"Good, I'll just put it on shuffle, though." He pushes down on the middle button, speeds out of the parking lot. He turns the volume up, he hums along with the song, Raven keeps her face forward staying blank as usual, but she taps her toes to the rhythm. Alex notices this.

"Do you like this song?" He stops at the red light; he surveys the people in the cars around them, a malicious smile growing on his face.

"Yeah, it's good, I love Asking Alexandria." Raven shrugs.

"WITH EYES CLOSED HER HEART BREAKS AND AFTER IT ALL SHE BROUGHT THIS ON HERSELF," Alex sang along turning the radio up as loud as it would go, he began head banging spastically, his dark hair going in all different directions.

"What are you doing?" Raven looks from car to car earning glares and scowls along with a volley middle fingers.

"Having fun, you should try it sometime! Damn it, the light's green." He flicked his hair away from his face and he drove to the restaurant, using every stoplight to his advantage, whether he started fist pumping, head banging, or screaming along to a song.

_**…**_

_Slade watched this display with a wide gaze. _

_"Wow, he is quite the… wild child. Jeremy, how is that search going?" Slade leaned against the arm of his chair drinking a glass of water, it was amazing how this man could make such a normal action look sinister._

_"It's going well, sir. He was arrested four times as a teenager. Petty crimes really; shoplifting, vandalism, breaking and entering, so on and so forth." Jeremy continued working, hacking into anything remotely interesting he came across. _

_"Good… the Titan's might have an Achilles Heel yet…" Slade sipped the water, watching the Camaro park in a space. _

_**…**_

"We're here." Raven pointed out a parking space and waited as Alex came over to her side and put her on his back.

"What was the random singing for in the car?" Raven asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I felt like you could use a little bit of stupidity, you're so serious all the time. I don't think it's fair that you've given up your childhood." He shrugs again as they enter.

Raven can't tell if the hostess's smile is a little to friendly or not. The hostess leads them to a table near the stone oven where they make all of their famous pizzas. Alex puts her done in the chair across from him; Raven puts down her hood and Alex smiles.

"Hello, welcome to Dante's Inferno, have you been with us before?" The waitress asks, just like she's supposed to.

"I have, he hasn't." Raven said, picking up a menu.

"Great! We known for our famous pizzas, we make the dough from scratch and our toppings are always fresh, personally, the supreme pizza is my favorite." Raven scowls slightly thinking to herself, _what a bottle blonde bimbo_.

A women's wine glass breaks a table away, Alex casts a glance a Raven.

Alex smiles politely at her and says thank you. Alex crosses his arms over his chest, "What was that about?"

Raven keeps her eyes on the menu. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh, what do you want, buy anything; I don't care what you get."

"I'm getting the small margarita pizza, it's delicious here. What about you?" Raven puts aside her menu, dipping a slice of bread in olive oil and eating it.

"I'm getting… the medium meatlover's pizza." Alex nods satisfied with his choice.

Raven raises an eyebrow. "You do know that is the size of a take out pizza, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a growing boy."

"Most boys stop growing before they're twenty, anyway…" Raven ponders for a moment thinking of a good question.

Alex waits, consuming a piece of bread in one bite.

The waitress comes back. "Are you guys ready to order?"

Raven nods, "I'll have the small margarita pizza with a Pepsi, please."

Alex looks at the menu one more time. "Um, I'll have a medium meatlover's pizza with a … what do you have on draft?"

"Our Italian beers are; Beba, Castello, Forst, and Theresianer. Of course, we have all American beers also."

" Mm… I'll have a large Castello, thank you."

The waitress leaves taking their menus and comes back giving them another basket of bread and their drinks.

"I think you were about to ask me something…"

Raven thinks for a minute, before saying, "What are five things most people don't know about you?"

Alex thinks for a minute eating a few pieces of bread before he finally answered.

"I've always wanted to be in a Lady Gaga music video," Raven nearly chokes on her Pepsi. "I've always wanted to be in a screamcore band, my favorite movie is Saving Privet Ryan, I love painting and drawing, and I've had an enormous crush on you since I came to America."

Raven laughs. "A Lady Gaga music video, really?"

He shrugs his gray shirt stretching with the movement. "One of those bucket list type of deals… What about you?"

Raven thinks, pushing her bangs back.

"Robin Hood is my favorite book of all time, I'm terrified of scary movies, pizza is my favorite food, I love writing poetry, and I actually thought about going out with Beastboy once."_ It's so weird opening up to someone, why am I opening up anyway, damn it, stupid demon mating ritual._

Alex laughs. His blue eyes bright, he has absolutely no idea what's going to happen to him.

_**…**_

_Slade watches the couple curiously. _

"_Sir, if I may interrupt…" Jeremy says._

"_Go ahead."Slade opens his hand and waits until a large amount of paper fills it._

"_I found all I could, sir. He has quite a history, his father was a nuclear engineer." _

"_Good work, Jeremy. I see a raise coming your way." Slade flips through the pages as he says this. _

"_You're too kind, sir. Thank you."_

_**…**_

It was dark by the time Alex carried Raven out to the car.

"Are you ready to go to the tower or is there anything else you want to do?" Alex asked starting the car.

"Let's head back to the tower, I'm sure they're ready by now."

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys, I've decided to make Birthday Girl three parts! I like it that much. Slade's doing something sinister, review if you want to find out. Please Review!**

**Love,**

**Madzilla.**

**The lyrics are from the song: A Candlelit Dinner With Inamorta. This song belongs to Asking Alexandria.**

**Запомните ваше собственное дело- "You will memorize your own matter" is what this phrase in Russian really means, but for American purposes it means "Mind your own business."**


	11. Birthday Girl: Part 3

**Wow. Almost an entire year. What a disappointment I am. Sorry fans, I let you down. Hope you can forgive me with this next installment. This chapter contains lemon. You were warned. **

**With the deepest apologies,**

**Madzilla **

**Birthday Girl: Part Three **

Alex smiled warmly as Raven opened her presents, so far Beast Boy had gotten her a cook book with 365 ways to cook tofu, Cyborg had made her a Cyborg-fied version of the Amazon Kindle (the Cy-Reader left the Kindle in the dust), Starfire had bought her a massive amount of pink clothing items, and Robin…

Alex scowled slightly.

The Boy-Blunder was skating on thin ice already and his birthday present to Raven just may it that much worse for Robin.

It was a white gold bracelet, with beautiful shining black diamonds winding around the band. Raven loved it.

"Robin!" She smiled as she had never smiled before. Her eyes lit up with happiness, Alex watched in silence as she threw her pale arms around the spiky haired know-it-all.

"It's beautiful, Robin… But I can't keep it. It must have cost so much." Raven sighs. Robin shakes his head slowly.

"I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't want you to have it. Keep it please." He puts it on her wrist as Alex growls. Raven cast a glare at the tall Russian.

"Alexander! Calm down, Robin and I are just friends." Robin frowns at that. Alex smiles.

"Ah, I apologize, my love. I get jealous is all." Pecks her lips gently, he smiles against them as the familiar sizzling of her soft lips scorch his mouth.

She raises her eyebrow at the man's antics. She was beginning to feel something she'd never felt before, physically and mentally. It was only a matter of time before something **big** happened. He smiles at her. "You're thinking too hard again, Beautiful."

She blushes, looking away. "Sorry."

He brushes back her hair, laughing, he slips into his native language. "У меня есть подарки! I have gifts!"

Raven frowns. "Alex, I really don't need anything else…" He frowns.

"I want to Raven."

"But you've already done so much for me."

"I want to give you everything"

"But Alex, you've already given me an amazing birthday."

"Raven, there is no argument. I'm giving you birthday presents."

"But-!" Her retaliation was cut short as his blue eyes smoldered into hers. She swallows thickly, trying desperately to find her voice. The blue pools of his eyes flared and flashed with nothing but adoration for her. This would take some getting used to… All this… Attention.

Alex smiles his famous Cheshire grin at his victory. He hands her a box about the size of a notebook. Just a plain black velvet box… Raven holds it in her small white hands for a moment, wondering how all this happened. Wondering how or why Alex felt this way about her.

"Open it, beautiful." Alex commanded.

She ran her hand along the side of the box lifting the lid slowly.

She gasped lightly at the beautiful piece of jewelry inside. A small white-gold heart shaped locket with black and white diamonds lining the heart lay against a silken pillow. She looked at it smiling softly.

Alex smiled in response. "Open the locket, beautiful, there's already a picture in there…"

He pulled her into his lap and watched as she tried to open the catch. He kissed her cheek, pulling her trembling hands away. Something flared inside Raven at the gentle touch, wanting more.

"Let me…" His massive hands took the small golden heart in-between his calloused fingers and he released the catch easily showing her the smiling picture of him inside it.

"Alex… it's…" She shakes her head at a loss for words. "Thank you."

He shrugs in response. "Whatever you want from me, it's yours all you have to do is say the word."

She turned to him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she looked at him. The half of her that was demon ached to be released and have this man that was arousing it so easily. It knew what was going to happen the night of Raven's birthday, and it was excited and ready for whatever was going to come. The succubus was ready to Claim what was rightfully hers, Alex. Raven was staring hungrily at the Russian looking his beautiful body and face. His seductive mouth turned up in a smirk as he caught her staring.

"Easy, love. I feel like your about to rape me with that look you're giving me. I wouldn't mind, but I'm sure your friends wouldn't want to see us hump like apes." He twisted his lips into his trademark smirk as Raven blushed fiercely. Robin started stammering in anger at the crude comment. Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy laughed his voice cracking as he wiped tears away from his eyes. Starfire cocks her head.

"Friend Robin? What is rape? And Friend Alex made a comparison of Raven him as 'humping like apes', what does that mean?" Starfire blinked innocently.

Robin glared as Alex and Raven shared a long, fiery kiss. He ignored Starfire's question. The red-head pouts. Starfire touches his shoulder gently. "Robin…?"

He snarled. His muscles tensed. The flashy green leather of his gloves squeaked as his fists clenched together. His anger grew as he watched the man who stole the woman he loved away from him. His rage flared as he heard Alex's lips smacked against Raven's. He watched in disgusted fury as their kiss became even hungrier and Raven's eyes flashed crimson in yearning for the man who was attached to her mouth.

The bracelet he got the beautiful Succubus lay forgotten on the coffee table while the locket the man who was tearing the two titans apart was draped around her neck. He hated it.

Robin shook off Starfire's hand. He walked past them towards the door saying through clenched teeth, "I'm going to train." He pauses in the doorway. "Happy Birthday…"

Raven thanked him before Alex's mouth descended on hers again. Her body responded with equal want as she brought her hips up to his. No… It wasn't Raven that was doing this. Raven wanted to be with Alex. The Succubus, the embodiment of Trigon, wanted to _be _with Alex. It wanted to consume him from the inside out, to declare his beautiful soul as hers. And there was absolutely nothing Alex could do about it.

Except maybe pray that he was meant to be with Raven forever and instead of dying like so many others would have he would be the Succubus's lover and servant. Once a person was Claimed by Raven their mind, body, and soul wasn't their own. It was as simple as that. But neither Raven nor Alex knew that.

"Raven… Let's go to your room…" Alex's tongue searched her neck for that spot. The spot that made her toes curl and made goose bumps form on her porcelain skin.

She nodded weakly in consent. She didn't know why she was letting this happen. Something about when they were together made Raven forget about everything else. Raven could sense the other Titans' judgment as Alex lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards her room.

…

Raven groaned as Alex pressed her up against the wall beside her door. He sucked on her new found spot as he clumsily pressed his hand to the print scanner that allowed the titans entrance to their rooms.

"Access Denied." He growled biting hard on her skin. He presses the pad on the door again.

"Access denied." Raven whimpered curling her fingers in his dark hair as he squeezed her ass.

"Access denied."

"Access denied"

"Access denied"

Raven arched her back letting lose a loud moan as the Russian attacked her tender spot with hot, wet kisses full of experience. He pulled away long enough to punch the scanner, breaking it, the door opened with a hiss. Alex smirked and carried Raven into the room. The emergency door closed behind them.

"Raven…" Alex began murmuring in Russian, his words flowing together.

Something inside of Raven had become awakened. Something that she had forsaken as a part of her since her childhood. Something she knew wasn't from the human part of her. It wanted every bit of the man who was about to make love to her. Alex was in danger. But Raven was hot and turned on and hungry for… Alex.

It wasn't Raven who wanted any of this. It was the succubus inside her. The demon that craved the souls of humans wanted Alex this way. The demon who craved sex was now awake and more ready than ever.

Alex carried her towards the bed his hard-on poking into her inner thigh. He threw her on the bed his eager hands fumbling with her clothes.

Raven's eyes flashed crimson red. She smiled, a demonic grin that threw Alexander off slightly, she grinned pulling at the man's shirt. Raven hotly tore it off the thief's sculpted body running her hands along his scarred chest. He kissed her hard, pulling her shirt over her head.

He stares down at her large breast his cock hardening even more.

"Raven… you sure?" Alex tilts his head in worry.

"Make love to me, Alex…" Raven smiled, her eyes flashing again. Alex thought he heard something different in her voice; he paused before shrugging it off.

He tugged violently at her jeans, pulling them off her legs swiftly. He pulled off his jeans, his large cock straining against the cloth of his briefs. He climbs on top of her kissing her mouth hard forcing his tongue deep into he mouth to taste her.

Raven kissed him back fiercely tangling her fingers deep in his black locks. His hands wander along her body slowly, grazing her breast causing her to gasp into his mouth. He teases along the waistband of her panties, cupping her vagina over her lacey undies. She gasps her knee brushing against his cock.

"Alex!" He smirks at her reaction, unclasping her bra and tossing it carelessly to the floor.

He growls bowing his head to sucks on her nipples. Her nails tear down his muscular back. She pants in pleasure. His teeth pull gently at the tender skin leaving little love bites to decorate her chest.

He sighs, blowing on the peak of her light pink nipples. "These are delicious… I could suck all day."

Raven gasps, arching her back as he pulls off her panties and teases her lips. She calls his name.

"St-stop teasing me!" Alex chuckles.

"Beg for me, beautiful." He nuzzles her neck, continuing to finger her slowly and vigorously.

"Al-Alex! Please! Make love to me!" Her eyes flashed brightly.

He laughed pulling his briefs over his erection. The titan looked down, gulping. Raven began to wonder if all of him would fit… Alex kissed her mouth passionately his cock teasing along her entrance. She gasped loudly arching impatiently grabbing his ass and pushing his hips to hers. The succubus laughed loudly inside her.

Alex laughed. He grabbed her leg putting them over his shoulders wasting no time to slide himself deep inside the demoness beneath him.

Tears flowed from her red eyes as he filled her to his hilt, fangs exploded from her mouth the succubus finally being released from her imprisonment.

Raven's nails grew slightly longer, digging into Alex's muscular buttocks drawing blood. The man winced and groaned, but ignored the pain. If she could suffer so could he. She hissed in pleasure as her muscles clenched tightly around him.

"Move!" She rolled her hips against his causing the beautiful man to start thrusting into her slowly at first before picking up speed and strength.

Raven arched as Alex thrust into her, he groaned in ecstasy as he felt her heat around his cock. Sweat began forming on his body dripping onto her below him. Raven moaned loudly tilting her head back; Alex continued thrusting faster sucking on her breasts.

Raven groaned as waves of pleasure blinded her as Alex found what he was searching for inside of her.

Her blood red eyes flared as he hit her g-spot, "THERE!" She screamed bringing her hips to his, meeting his thrusts with equal urgency.

Raven groaned as she felt his and her release coming along. Her finger nails still latched into his buttocks carved their way through his scarred back leaving a bloody trail all the way up to his shoulders. She left her painful grip in his shoulders and as they came together, Raven screamed and bit into his neck drawing blood.

Alex screamed; his body began burning in a way that was more painful than anything he ever experience. The bloody trail leading from his ass to his broad shoulders began turning black, and like magical ink it began forming a crest of a massive back Raven it's wingspan going from shoulder to should and its feathered tail ending at the small of his back.

The eyes of the Raven flashed white and Alex passed out on the bed next to Raven. She turned her head to him emotionless, her eyes bloody red eye separated into four shining pools of evil energy, she watched as the Bird on her victims back seemed to flap its wings and its eyes glinted darkly as if the demon and the bird shared a dark secret. Which in fact, they did.

Raven, not herself but Trigon's portal, smiled her fangs glinting in the darkness.

"Sleep Alexander Volkov, you'll need all the energy you possess if you are to survive." The demon's voice was a mixture of her evil father's and hers. Suddenly, her eyes returned to normal and she fainted. Both poor, unknowing beings slept.

And thus, The Claiming had begun.

**Well, that was hardcore. Let me know what you think, guys! I have a really cool idea for The Claiming process! **

** Love,**

** Madzilla**

** Succubus- ****Female counterpart of the incubus, a demonic entity said to inspire lust in men, sometimes capable of physically attacking and inflicting injuries. Following a nocturnal visitation from a succubus, the human victim will always feel ill and depleted of vitality, and inexplicably "un-clean."**


	12. No Pain, No Gain

**So… I've neglected this story for a long time… And for that I'm terribly sorry. However, I'm not going to make stupid excuses. Hopefully, this will knock you off your feet. **

**Sorry,**

**Maddy.**

**Chapter 12: No Pain, No Gain **

Pain.

What a ridiculously sick understatement.

Alexander Dmitri Volkov had never in his short life felt so much pain.

His body ached and cried out as his mind waded through some physiological attack that picked through his already damaged brain. Waves, relentless waves, of inexplicable pain attacked him.

The worst part of the whole ordeal was that he had absolutely no idea how to explain it. For the first time in his life he could feel every single muscle, tendon, and joint in his body.

That wasn't necessarily a good thing either.

Oh.

There was the pain again.

But, then again, it had never really disappeared.

Off in the distance, further than Alex's shattered mind could comprehend, he could here a heart wrenching scream. It took what felt like hours to realize that it was himself making that God-forsaken sound.

Every touch from the sheets he was laying on felt like the stab of a knife. A knife that had somehow infused radiation, acid, and a burning cold as it stabbed _through_ him.

Every microscopic sound splintered through his eardrum like nuclear bombs were being detonated inside his skull.

Every smell was like sulfur. Making his blue eyes water with an intense pain, the smell made his stomach lurch causing him to vomit blood. Again.

Everything he saw was a blinding light. Even the black of his eyelids nearly blinded him.

Inside his mouth his tongue was swollen, tasting the blood and thick black goo that was constantly pooling in his mouth. Even the air he craved tasted like what he could only assume was Zyclon B.

Even lying still was not an escape. Alex's muscles burned as if they had been lit on fire. One minute he would be burning alive the next he'd be in a blizzard.

Even still, the pain wasn't the scariest thing. In his chest he could hear his heart beat. Its beating was weak and with out pattern. It would beat fast for one moment and then it would stop for so long it almost convinced him he was dead.

He'd been praying to some deity that he would die. Praying that he could escape this. Praying God could throw him a fucking bone and allow him to drift into a black abyss of unconsciousness.

Alexander thought he'd been everywhere.

He was wrong until now.

Now he'd be able to say he'd been to hell and back.

If he did come back.

…

As long as Raven would live, she would never be able to forgive herself for this.

Whatever the hell this was.

She was in her room watching a man who she thought was the strongest person she's ever met sob like a child.

Her chest tightened. She could sense his pain, but not the degree. Whatever it was it was killing him. Slowly.

The Titan's weren't even able to move him to the infirmary. They had tried to lift the Russian, but as soon as Cyborg's hand came in contact with Alex's skin Alex had started screaming and convulsing as wracks of pain attacked him. Cyborg had said that risking movement could kill him.

Raven didn't risk it.

She swallowed as she looked at him.

His tawny skin lacked it's usually luster. His well-muscled body was thinner; his thick, long bones poking profoundly from his skin. He lay in a grotesque mixture of urine, vomit, blood, tears, and a mysterious black liquid that was similar to motor oil. A disgustingly hideous mixture of blood and the black goo flowed from his ears, mouth, nose, and eyes.

The ugly black liquid was a puzzle itself. It flowed from every open cavity on Alex's body. It rolled down his cheeks like he was crying tears of oil. It had even begun pouring from underneath his fingernails.

His finger and toe nails had peeled off and re-grown every night since the night they had had sex.

Raven loved that night.

But she would take it all back if Alex's suffering would just end.

It had been a week since then.

The longest week Raven had ever experienced.

Alex let loose another scream that plucked at her heartstrings haphazardly threatening to break them.

The inky black Raven that had been tattooed on Alex's back ever since the night they had had sex flapped its wings ominously. Its eyes had been a blood red as it had resided on Alex's back. Now, the inky beast's eyes flashed white followed by a soft sigh from the man the bird claimed.

Raven felt Alex's relief and for the first in a whole week salvation came to Alexander in the form of a dreamless unconsciousness.

…

When Alex awoke his body wasn't in pain.

At all.

None.

Nada.

Zilch.

ничего.

He almost cried in relief. Almost.

But Alex felt like he had done enough crying in the time of his suffering. Time…

How long _had _it been?

It was then that he began to become aware of his surroundings. He lay in Raven's bed in a pool of his own fluids. Around the room there were many different types of scanners and monitors. He the steady rhythm of his heart beat being monitored.

His heart it was steady.

He made it.

He frowned.

The weird thing was after all that had happen, now…

He felt fine.

He looked around and his easy feel onto Raven. She rested in a chair beside the bed. He smiled at her.

"Raven."

Her eyes shot open the amethyst orbs burned into him.

"Alex!" She reached up to hug him, but then stopped in fear that he would hate her for what she put him through. She crossed her arms over her chest instead.

He frowned, "What's wrong?"

She scoffed, glaring at the floor. "Look at yourself and you'll know. Look at what I've done to you. You should hate me right now."

He frowned as her voiced slipped back into that monotonous tone that she used to protect herself. He looked into the hand mirror that lay on her end table. His reflection looked like hell. Blood covered his face and matted his black hair to his head causing it to dry and become attached to his skin. His skin was ashen with dark circles under his eyes. Dry streaks of blood and black liquid ran down his cheeks indicating the tears that had been flowing.

He set the mirror down carefully. He smiled at her.

"You're going to think I'm lying, but I feel fine…"

Raven tugged at her lip with her teeth, she sensed truth in his words but his appearance…

He stood, his body shaking only slightly as he took small steps that grew in confidence towards her.

He swallowed, looking into her eyes. Before Alex could speak the ink Bird on his back began to move.

The Raven on his skin shrank in size and flew over his shoulder to his chest where its size increased. The tips of its wings expanded until the tips reached Alex's wrists, the tail feather spread to below the waistband of his briefs, and the head of the Raven curved around the left side of his strong neck the tip of its black beak stopping at the tender patch of skin where Alex's neck met his jaw.

Raven watched uneasily. The mystical bird seemed as though it was… embracing him.

Alex sighed, the bird somehow made him feel better.

"Raven… I don't know what this is," he gestured to the bird, "or what the hell is going on, but… I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean… look at it!"

Raven watched as the bird moved its head back and forth, nuzzling Alex's neck.

Raven didn't know what to say. As she began to speak, the door hissed open the rest of the Titans running into the room looking at Alex with disbelief.

Raven put her head in hands, collapsing in a chair.

Alex smirks, waving, "Hello, my friends! I am awake."

**I rather liked that chapter! Plllleeeeaaaaassssseeee review and let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**Maddy**


	13. The Chains That Bind

**I would like to THANK ALL OF MY WONDERFUL FANS! I reread all of the kind reviews. I'm glad that I could make y'all's day even a tiny bit better. It means so much to me that y'all are still reading this even though I have been horrible about regularly updating. **

**I can't even explain how much all of this means to me. IT BROUGHT TEARS TO MY EYES. You guys are fantastic. And to all the haters out there; STOP DRINKING SO MUCH HATER-ADE.**

**Love y'all so much, **

**Maddy.**

**Chapter 13: The Chains That Bind**

A month or so had gone by since Alex had awakened. After many numerous tests, including a semen test that Alex was not very compliant about taking, Cyborg deemed that Alex was as healthy as an ox. Even Alex himself said that he was fine.

Still, Raven was not convinced. She had come to realize that she could hear Alex's thoughts as clear as day. Of course, the man thought in Russian so she couldn't really understand his thoughts.

She could feel every small emotion he was feeling.

But most of all, she could feel the overpowering amount of love he felt for her.

Even after what she had told him.

She thought back to the day that she had told him the horrible news.

…

"_Alex… I have something to tell you." Raven's frame was submerged in her cloak. She twisted the cloth in her hands. If she could disappear right now, she would._

_But she had to tell him. No matter how much he would hate her after he found out. _

_She was thankful for her hood in that moment. If she had to look him in the eyes and say this she would lose her courage. Her hood was a shield that she used to deflect even the most damaging of blows._

_Alex had smiled at her. That sexy crooked smile that made him look like he was about to do something bad._

"_Da?" His Russian accent made her want to melt into a puddle every time he spoke. Downstairs, the light in the living room shattered due to Raven's emotional turmoil. _

_She licked her dry lips. She had to do this._

"_Well… I've been doing some reading—"He cut her off, laughing._

"_Of course you've been reading that's all you ever do." He laughed._

_She forced a nervous chuckle, "Right… well anyway, I've been doing some reading. And, you know how my father is a Demon who wants to destroy the world? Well, that makes me half demon, right?" She laughed; her words were running together, she sounded ignorant._

_Alex began frowning as she went on. The black Raven embedded in his tawny skin glided over his body. He didn't even glace at it; he had grown accustom to its antics. _

_But Raven watched it with a burning hatred. She wanted to cut it off of his beautiful skin; it didn't deserve a place on his beautiful body._

_The same way she didn't deserve a place in his life._

_Her eyes burned a scarlet red. Alex rushed to her, cupping her cheeks in his strong hands. He studied her face for signs of pain._

"_Raven, what's wrong? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, beautiful." His rough thumbs brushed over her sharp cheek bones. His eyes searched hers with such caring that the feeling couldn't belong to him. Raven had to be forcing him to feel this way. Considering the fact that no one had ever felt this way towards her she found it nearly impossible to believe that this perfect man did._

_She wanted to cry. But she had to tell him._

"_The bird! The God damn bird I marked you with! The Claiming! I didn't know what Azar was talking about when I was young, but now it all makes sense." Raven paused long enough to open a book-marked page in a very old, thick book. _

_She shoved a dusty, frayed page in his face. On it was a picture of the Black Raven. It was eerily similar to bird that glided over his body now. _

_She sighed, defeated. "This… this bird is my Father's crest. It represents his power and the black magic he possesses. This crest is on my mother's body, just as it resides on you. My father raped my mother. He Claimed her as his bride, against her will. The crest is metaphorically the chains that bind you to me."_

_Alexander looked at her._

_She stared back her eyes dissolving from the red back to her sad, misunderstood amethyst orbs._

"_What are you saying, Raven?"_

_Her throat hurt. She didn't know how to sugar coat the truth. In reality there was no way she could. The truth was bleak. _

_She swallowed, "I'm saying that, when we had sex… you became my property. Alex… I own you."_

_Alex cocked his head to the side. He studied her in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Raven. He began nodding slowly, closing his eyes as he accepted the news._

"_It makes sense, now. Before you told me this, I felt very… protective and attached towards you. Like I would do whatever you wanted no matter the cost. Raven, I cannot be without you. I feel as though my heart would die if I left. Even if I did want to leave you right now, I don't think I would be able to. I feel like you hold my heart in your hands; you could crush it or you could keep it safe for me. Whatever you choose, just know that it belongs to you." _

_He shakes his head, pausing. _

"_You say that I belong to you, but I don't believe that is true. We belong to each other. We're slaves to each other. So, in that way, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm as guilty as you are."_

_He smiled that wolfish smile of his. Raven narrowed her eyes._

"_You should be a politician. How do you always know the right thing to say?"_

_He shrugged, beckoning her to come to his embrace. "I'm just saying what I'm feeling Raven… I would feel differently about this situation if I knew you did not love me the same way that I love you."_

_She came into his arms, finding safety and reassurance there. _

_They were polar opposites._

_He was tan. She was pale._

_She was soft. He was hard._

_Alex chuckled to himself._

_Raven raised a brow, "Am I allowed to be in on the joke?"_

_He shrugged smiling, "I was just thinking, this puts a whole new meaning to the phrase 'ball and chain'."_

_Her lips quirked up into a rare smile._

_Alex raised a brow, "A smile? It looks good on you."_

_She glared at him. "Shut the hell up!"_

_Alex bowed, "I live to serve, Mistress."_

_Raven snarled, "That's not funny."_

"_I thought it was."  
_

**Yes, I realize this chapter was very short, but I feel like if I added more it wouldn't have been as good. Your thoughts and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Love, **

**Maddy**


	14. Under Siege

**After such a long wait on y'all's part here it is; the next installment in Enjoy the Silence. Y'all will be happy to learn that I finally figured out where to go with this story.**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**

**Chapter 14: Under Siege**

Alexander Dmitri Volkov was doing laps in the Titan's pool when Slade and his minions attacked the Tower.

He was just finishing his seventeenth lap when the left wall exploded and hundred of Slade's orange and black robots attacked him and the group of super heroes.

Alex had just come above the edge of the Olympic sized swimming when three of the mechanical beings tackled him and carried him down under the water with him.

Alex struggled against the heavy pieces of metal as he began to sink into the deep. He elbowed, punched, kicked, and wrestled with the robots, but he couldn't escape their Kamikaze attack.

Alex's world was darkening around him and he screamed, watching the bubbles of air rise to the surface and pop.

Before he blacked out he noticed a dark figure looming over the pool. The figure was clad in all black with a black and orange mask. He stood in a military type stance, his feet spread wide and his hands behind his back. He stood as stiff as a board as he watched Alex's struggle begin to cease.

Slade looked down at Alex's still form beneath the water and he shook his head, he commanded his robots to bring the large, limp body up.

"I thought he would've been more of a challenge." Slade's voice was nonchalant as weighed and measured Alex.

"Take him to base."

…

Raven had been brushing her long, indigo hair when one of Slade's minions crashed through her window and began its attack.

Raven's eyes flashed and her powers sent the ivory brush in her hand at the robots head with incredible speed. Raven watched with indifference as the pointed hilt of the accessory wedged itself in the center of the orange circle where the robot's face would have been if it had one.

The robot stopped immediately and fell to its knees in front the demon before crumpling onto her purple carpeted floor.

She had been wearing her white leotard and she grabbed her ivory cloak and threw it around her shoulders as she zeroed her energy onto her teammates' auras.

Her eyes went black as an ebony raven exited from her body and roamed the corridors of Titan's tower looking for her lover and her teammates.

Cyborg and Starfire were on the second floor trying to prevent the robots that were entering from the front door from gaining more ground. They weren't doing so well.

Raven's "soul", for lack of a better term, continued its search of Titan's tower and her Raven entered the large pool area. Her mind couldn't comprehend what she was seeing; Alex's limp body being taken by two Slade-bots. They threw two bombs at their feet and as the smoke cleared they were gone; with Alex.

Her energy continued it observation despite her turmoil. She had to know what had happened with her friends. The Raven made its way to the roof she and saw Beast Boy and Robin fighting off at least a hundred of the robots. Beast Boy was a rhino and Robin was riding him using his bo-staff to fend off the machines as Beast Boy charged them. They were getting overwhelmed.

Raven's soul flew back into her body and she gasped, tears falling down her cheeks. White, hot energy glazed her eyes and white tears dripped from her eyes. Her ebony power surrounded her hands and her Soul manifested in a Raven behind her.

She screamed in fear, anger, and despair. It was a terrifying sound as her father's voice melded with hers, creating something evil in Raven. Her white cloak billowed about her as her emotions created a storm of ebony and ivory energy.

"Alex!" She screamed his name, her eyes pooling with blackness.

Her body lifted into the air and she shook with her anger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't daddy ever teach you how to control your temper? Why, if you were my child I would've beaten that right out of you." Slade's voice dripped with malicious venom and Raven's head snapped in his direction. He was standing in her busted window with his hands behind his back. He observed her with calm calculation.

"You did this!"

"Obviously. Jesus, Raven. I thought you were supposed to be the smartest out of all of the Titans." Slade walked toward her from the window.

He stood in front of her toe-to-toe; her dangerous energy whipping at his stiff body.

Her snarl was animalistic. Slade chuckled at her. That set her off.

"ENOUGH!" Raven's body expelled a blast of blackness that was laced with white ropes of power.

The blast ran through the entire tower destroying all of the robots to the point at which they were unfixable.

Raven fell onto her knees and she watched as Slade's body flew out of the broken window. She knew he would survive, but she didn't have the energy to go after him and continue fighting.

The Titans recognized the power from the explosion and they met in Raven's room. They saw her on the floor and Cyborg went over to her, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

"Raven… Are you ok?" Starfire stepped towards her, her purple skirt was ripped and she had lost both of her boots. She looked at Raven with worry.

"Slade took him. Slade took Alex." Raven's voice was void of all emotion and her face was blank.

"He took him." She passed out from exhaustion in Cyborg's arms.

…

As soon as her energy was released, Alex awoke with a start. His chest heaved upwards as he tried to stand up. He was pulled back down on the cool metal table by the chains that held his wrists and ankles.

His back landed on the table and he looked up a large circular light hanging above the table shining down into his eyes.

"Raven!" He yanked and tugged at the chains. He fought against them for what seemed to be forever.

This, unfortunately, wasn't the first time that he had been bound before.

He continued screaming her name, until he was electrocuted.

"Jesus Christ, boy. Do you ever shut up?" Slade's voice rolled out of his mouth smoothly.

Alex turned his head, so he wouldn't drown in his own vomit, and threw up. He coughed and began breathing raggedly.

"You know, I don't think we've had the pleasure. I'm Slade. And, you sir, are Red-X."

Alex's blue eyes glared at Slade who was standing back in the darkness by the walls.

"This is going to be fun."

**I know that this has taken forever for me to update and I'm sorry. However, it's here now so read and review please!**

**Love y'all,**

**Madzilla**


	15. Author's Note

**As you all know, I've been absolutely horrible about updating Enjoy the Silence and for that, I'm very sorry. I'm not going to make any excuses because I've always thought that excuses were annoying when you were told that something was going to happen, but then the complete opposite occurs. However, I have some really unfortunate news for you all who have stuck around over the LONG YEARS it has taken me to write this (in my opinion) mediocre story. **

**Trust me, it means the world to me that you all gave me such great feedback for my FIRST story ever. And, yes, it was my first and since 2010 when I published the first chapter I have matured greatly as a writer and a person.**

**So, I've reread your reviews and this story many times and I leave you all with good news and bad news, which you can choose to be semi-happy about and respect my decision or y'all can mope about it. Anyway, my news, which I'm sure you've predicted already:**

**I am making the decision to discontinue Enjoy the Silence. I've reread it many times and I think that this piece of literature represents I time when I thought I knew what I was doing and I clearly did NOT. However, it's my first so it will always hold a special place in my heart. **

**If anyone wishes to adopt this story, you can either PM me or you can drop something in your response to this "chapter" in your review. However, I'm gonna let some no-talent-Joe-Nobody take this baby away from me. You need to give this thing some tender loving care if you want it.**

**I still LOVE the Raven and Red-X pairing and if anyone had any legitimate requests or ideas they would like to inspire me with I would certainly consider them. **

**I may create a completely new and better story with Raven and Red-X completely from my own creative mind. Maybe. Someday.**

**I leave you all dedicated fan who've decided to stick around despite my crappy and sporadic updates with those pieces of information. Take it how you will, just don't insult me for hanging up this story because I truly believe that it was exhausted and tired.**

**Plus, I truly look back on it and think it was a bad first attempt. I CAN and WILL do some much better for y'all in the future.**

**Yours,**

**Madzilla**


End file.
